


Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel

by Deathangelgw, Sarit



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dark, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Language, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: Taking place after Endless Waltz, the boys find out that Shaina is in an orphanage and must band together to bring her the family she deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 1/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Still the same as the first. 2+/x5, and hints of 1+3, 3+4

Note: Here’s the sequel!(lame-oh title..oi) And here you thought it’d end like that…bwahaha! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Wufei sighed softly as he floated along with Sally and listened to the inane babble from the underling that had come to meet them. They were currently on L4, on their way for an important, yet informal, meeting with Quatre Winner. No one but he and Sally knew the reason, but the secrecy was well worth it in Wufei's opinion.

 

Finally, they came to the main offices that Quatre was currently in a meeting at. They stood at the end of the massive stairs and watched as the blond came out from the office building. Speaking briefly with his secretary, Quatre looked up and smiled warmly. He nodded to his secretary, who rushed off with some documents to be processed. Once he was gone, Quatre went over to greet Wufei and Sally with a warm smile. "Sally! Wufei! It's wonderful to see you both!"

 

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Quatre," Wufei said warmly as he clasped hands with Quatre.

 

Sally nodded and smiled softly, shaking hands as well. "It's good to see that you are doing well, Quatre."

 

"As it is you as well." Quatre smiled, returning the gesture with Wufei before placing a kiss on Sally's cheek. "Though things could be a bit more calm for me, but that is to be expected. What can I do for you? I sense this isn't just a social call."

 

"Well, not social in that there is a party, yet it could lead to that," Sally said with a secretive smile.

 

Wufei huffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "We were wondering if you had any idea where the other three are. We need your help."

 

"My help? Of course you have that. Though I'm not sure where Heero and Trowa are. I can help you with Duo," Quatre replied, his brow furrowed in worry. What could have them both so concerned that they would need to find the others?

 

Wufei blushed slightly and Sally snickered as she poked him. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Wufei said gruffly, "We already know where Duo is actually. We were hoping you could use those contacts of yours to try and contact Heero at least as well as Trowa."

 

"Une was also wondering if you guys were still open to becoming Preventers," Sally added as she grinned at Wufei's discomfort. It was so much fun to tease him about Duo!

 

Quatre couldn't help but snicker as well, winking at Wufei. "Yes, I'm sure you do know where Duo is, Wufei. I can certainly try to locate the others, of course. Your proposition is interesting, Sally. We'll have to discuss it. Would you care to come with me to my home? We can have tea and speak about it. I was just about to head there anyway."

 

"That sounds wonderful!" Sally said with a smile as Wufei huffed slightly and rolled his eyes. "Perhaps then we can tell him our concerns?" she suggested, looking pointedly at Wufei. Wufei's mouth firmed and he grew grim as he nodded reluctantly.

 

"Concerns? What concerns?" Quatre was truly alarmed now. He frowned, shaking his head. "Let's go. We can speak on the way."

 

"Ah," Sally agreed as Wufei just grunted slightly and followed the blond. "It's nothing too serious, I guess." Sally tried then stopped as Wufei glared at her angrily.

 

"Don't even start, Sally. It may not involve the whole world, but it is important to us," he snapped out.

 

"Let's not discuss it here then," Quatre said firmly, leading the two out of the office building. There was a line of limousines waiting in the front of the building, but Quatre passed them by, heading for a nearby parking garage.

 

"You've gotten stronger. You used to love the limos," Wufei said with a smirk as he walked next to his friend. Sally snickered as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Eh. They get tiring after awhile." Quatre made a face, sticking his tongue out at Wufei as they came to a parked luxury sedan. He held one of the doors open for Sally with a slight bow. Snorting with a laugh, Wufei waited as Sally got in, grinning. He then got in on the passenger's side of the car, waiting patiently for their host to get in. Grinning at Wufei, Quatre got into the driver's side, starting the car. He pulled it out of the parking space once everyone was inside, then drove out of the parking garage. As soon as they were on the open highway, the car sped up to almost illegal speed limits.

 

Wufei relaxed as he talked with Quatre about other things in life, Sally adding in here and there just to embarrass her partner. Both didn't seem to care about the speed since both had been in risky situations during the wars. Some time later, they arrived at Quatre's mansion. His family home was large, seemingly much too large for just one person. Parking the car, Quatre smiled at the others and bade them go inside. Heading inside slowly, the two Preventers looked around appreciatively. No one could ever say Quatre had bad taste.

 

"Winner, you always did have it good," Wufei said softly, almost sadly as he gazed at some of the crystal sculptures.

 

Quatre shook his head as he closed the door to the garage and joined them. "Most of this was my father's. I would have gladly traded all of this if it would allow me to see my father again." He sighed, staring at a sculpture. "It's odd. I grew up around such things, yet they hold nothing of importance to me anymore."

 

"What did hold importance, Quatre?" Sally asked quietly as Wufei looked around, his own eyes sad.

 

"The one thing I'll never have again: my father. I suppose that was part of why I left and willingly became a Gundam Pilot. So I could prove to my father I wasn't just a 'necessity' to him," Quatre replied softly, looking out a window sadly.

 

"Family is very important," Wufei agreed quietly as he turned and faced Quatre, face grim. "Which brings us to why we are here, Quatre." Sally frowned slightly, but chose to stay silent, watching them. It was up to Wufei to tell of the bad news.

 

"What are you talking about, Wufei? What has happened?" Quatre asked worriedly, frowning as he gazed at his friend. They were both so solemn all of a sudden.

 

Taking a deep breath, Wufei closed his eyes briefly. "We...I...need your help, Quatre. It's...it's Shaina," he whispered finally, opening his eyes and focusing on his friend firmly.

 

"Shaina?!" Quatre whispered, his eyes wide with concern. They'd left the little girl in her new family's care, not seeing her again, as they hadn't wanted to upset her new family life. "What is it?!"

 

Wufei looked away, eyes filling with shameful tears as Sally stepped forward. "Let's sit down and we'll talk about it," she suggested gently.

 

"What? Of course." Quatre shook himself, putting aside his instant fear for the little one at his friend's distress. "Come. We can have tea." He patted Wufei's hand, leading the two into the living room. A tea setting was on the table, as if waiting for the three.

 

"Sounds good, Quatre," Sally agreed with a smile as she tried to diffuse the guilt-laden air around them. She sighed softly as she sat down and took up a cup. Wufei sat down as well in a chair and took up his own cup silently.

 

Taking his own cup, Quatre placed a comforting hand on Wufei's, his eyes filled with concern. "Now then. Tell me why you have such a guilty look on your face, my friend. What can I do to help?"

 

"Find Heero and Trowa," Wufei said softly, eyes shimmering with tears.

 

Sally sighed softly as she put her cup down. "You see, Quatre, the family that Shaina was with was killed in the last war against Mariemaia's Army. She's been put into an orphanage," she explained uncomfortably, eyes filled with compassion as Wufei dropped his head in shame.

 

"Oh..." Quatre swallowed, closing his eyes. He bit his lip, squeezing Wufei's free hand tightly. "Don't blame yourself, Wufei. It wasn't your fault. And of course I'll do whatever I can to help her. I may know where Trowa is."

 

"That would help us a lot, Quatre," Sally said in soft relief as she smiled. Wufei closed his eyes tightly, not saying anything as he remained grim. "We need to find them, but especially Heero. From what Wufei and Duo have hinted at, Heero got through the best to her," she explained, fidgeting slightly.

 

"That he did. But perhaps Trowa will know how to locate Heero," Quatre said confidently, giving Wufei a soft smile. "Don't worry, Wufei. It will be all right." Wufei didn't say anything as he kept his face away. He got up and went to the window, gazing out sadly.

 

Sally sighed softly and smiled slightly at Quatre. "That isn't why he's so upset, Quatre. Shaina has changed. And her caregivers are afraid for her," she said elusively.

 

"Changed? How?" Quatre couldn't imagine how the sweet little girl could have changed so drastically.

 

"She's withdrawn, Quatre. She doesn't play with the kids, has nightmares all of the time. They are afraid she's wasting away." Wufei finally spoke, his voice flat, yet filled with pain.

 

"It isn't your fault, Wufei! You weren't there at that battle!" Sally insisted, her eyes filled with distress.

 

"Yes, but if I had she might not have gone through losing another family!" Wufei snapped out, eyes blazing.

 

"Wufei, stop this! You can't blame yourself for everything that happens," Quatre admonished his friend, his eyes filled with deep sadness at the news about Shaina. "She hasn't lost all her family. She still has us. And I won't rest until we find Heero and save her."

 

"We abandoned her once, Quatre. What makes you think she'll want to see the ones who gave her away?" Wufei asked quietly, his voice filled with pain and memories.

 

"Because she still dreams about you," Sally said flatly, glaring at him as he looked over in surprise. "She told me when I met with her. She dreams about someone singing to her and smiling loving faces. She wants those back."

 

"And we didn't abandon her, Wufei. We gave her to a family that would care for her and try and protect her," Quatre countered softly, a soft sigh escaping him. "You see? She remembers us and we can and will give her back those happy memories, I promise you that."

 

Wufei gazed waveringly at his friend before looking away silently. Sally smiled softly and nodded. "Now then...shall we talk about where they might be?" she asked as she served herself some more tea. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sitting back in her chair as she worked on fixing some costumes, Catherine watched her brother feed his precious lions. She smiled, shaking her head at the way he was so gentle and loving to the beasts. She'd received a call from Trowa's old friends, stating they'd be arriving shortly. She was still rather protective of Trowa, but had long since learned that he had to go his own way and lead his own life. Thus, she hadn't objected when Quatre had called and informed her that he, Wufei, and Sally would be arriving shortly. Trowa finished his feeding, then came over to the trailer he shared with Catherine. He smiled slightly at his sister as he went inside. "I'm going to clean up, k, Cat?" he said as he went in.

 

"Sure, Trowa." Catherine smiled at her brother, waving him inside. She grinned, checking her watch. The others should arrive not long after Trowa was done cleaning up.

 

A few minutes later, Trowa came back out in time to see a blond, ebony, and sandy brown haired trio approach. He smiled slightly, relaxing. "Quatre! Wufei! Sally!"

 

"Trowa! It's so good to see you!" Sally called out as Wufei smiled slightly in greeting.

 

"Trowa!" Quatre smiled warmly at his friend, embracing him along with Sally. It was so good to see Trowa again!

 

Trowa hugged the two blondes tightly and clasped arms with Wufei, smiling softly. "Come inside. I'm sure Cathy has something cooking already," he said warmly as he led the way in. "And then you can tell me why this unexpected visit," he added with a wink.

 

"You've loosened up, Trowa," Wufei noted with a smirk.

 

"Very much so." Quatre could only marvel at the way his old friend was so free with them. He smiled, bowing his head in acceptance of the generous offer. Catherine shook her head, grinning at her brother. He certainly had changed quite a bit.

 

Trowa winked at Catherine, then set up the sandwiches and drinks around the table as their guests sat around it. They talked for a while and then finally, Trowa gazed at them smiling. "So, tell me, why did you need to find me?"

 

Quatre bit his lip, looking at the others before finally turning to Trowa. Taking a deep breath, he plunged into their story. "We need to find Heero and were hoping you might know where he is."

 

Cocking an eyebrow sharply, Trowa looked at his friend, then at the other two as well. He frowned as he saw Wufei studiously looking at the pitted tabletop. "Well, he was here for a while before going on to another colony. Last I heard, he was going to visit with Zechs for a while," Trowa finally said as he looked at them, falling solemn. "Why do you need him? Has something happened?"

 

"It's about Shaina, Trowa," Sally said gently, smiling slightly as Trowa stiffened visibly.

 

Nodding, Quatre sighed softly as he gazed at the floor. He briefly told Trowa what Wufei and Sally had told him before in a subdued voice. "You see, Heero is probably Shaina's only true ‘family’ besides us. We have to find him, especially with the way he had always taken to her. He's probably the only one among us that can get through to her now."

 

Trowa's mouth firmed as he nodded. "Agreed. You can try Zechs and Noin. I'm sure that they'll have an inkling where he might have gone. I'll keep an eye out as well," he said as he nodded at them.

 

"Thanks, Trowa," Sally said in soft relief as Wufei nodded sharply, his eyes permanently glued to the table.

 

Quatre sighed, nodding as well. He sighed again, giving Trowa a slight smile. "When we find him, you will come with us to see Shaina, yes?"

 

"If you kept me out, I would hunt you down," Trowa retorted flippantly and Wufei snorted with laughter. Sally grinned widely and shook her head as the banged one winked at them.

 

Quatre snickered, shaking his head. "Well, I'm glad to hear your sense of humor hasn't changed any."

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Trowa smirked. "Should it? I may have a dull personality, but, as Duo put it, I have a crack wit."

 

"And he still claims it," Wufei said with a snort of laughter.

 

"Ack! Whoever said you have a dull personality is a moron." Quatre sniffed indignantly, looking as if he'd been offended. "My friends are not dull. They may be extremely boring at times, but they're not dull."

 

"They're dull," Wufei and Trowa said at the same time in the same tone of voice and Sally started laughing.

 

"Oh shut up, both of you," Quatre growled, his aquamarine eyes flashing.

 

Sally snickered as Wufei grinned. Trowa leaned back in his chair, shaking his head, then sat up as Wufei sighed. "I know that I would love to stay, but we should contact Zechs and Noin and see if they have any leads," the Chinese man suggested with a sad smile.

 

Trowa nodded and waved his hand. "It's not a problem. Contact me when you find out anything. And tell Une I'm debating on her offer," he said with a grin as he saw Sally open her mouth. She grinned sheepishly back as he chuckled.

 

Quatre grinned, smirking at Sally. "You see? I'm not the only one. Thank you, Trowa. We'll be in touch, I promise."

 

Nodding, Trowa stood up with them and walked them out to their car. He hugged them all good-bye, smiling. "Remember to get back to me on anything. And tell that braided baka to come and visit," he added with a wink at Wufei, who blushed brightly.

 

Snickering, Quatre winked at Wufei as well. "That's right. You should tell Duo to quit being a stranger and come visit us. Or...ah, perhaps that is why. I think I know why he hasn't already, Trowa. Perhaps Wufei wants Duo all to himself," he teased, winking at his friend good-naturedly. Wufei blushed a bright red as he stammered while Sally and Trowa laughed in amusement. Huffing, Wufei looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. Snickering, Sally got into the car after waving bye to Trowa followed by a smirking Wufei.

 

Trowa smiled softly at Quatre as he took the blond's hands into his own and squeezed them. "It is good to see you, Quatre. I have missed all of you," he said softly, gently.

 

"I've missed you...er...all of you as well," Quatre stammered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know why, but tried to push it away. "Don't be a stranger, okay? I would love to see you and Catherine more often."

 

Smiling slightly, albeit now a little sadly, Trowa nodded and let Quatre's hands go. "Yes. We'll try on that. Stay in contact about Shaina, k?" he reminded quietly as he stepped back and folded his hands in front of him.

 

"I will, I promise," Quatre said softly, suddenly feeling very alone. He sighed, giving his friend a smile before turning and following after his other two friends.

 

Trowa watched them go, feeling loneliness well up inside of him again. He'd felt the same when Heero had left him after staying for only a few months. Those months had been precious to him. But he knew in his heart that the two he wanted didn't want him. 'Good luck, you guys. Find Heero so he can at least save Shaina,' he thought sadly before going back to his trailer.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 2/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Still the same as the first. 2+/x5, and hints of 1+3, 3+4

Note: my my…aren’t we angsty!!?? Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Sitting in the carrier with Wufei, Sally, and Duo, Quatre sighed. After leaving Trowa and Catherine, they'd journeyed to L2 to pick up Duo. Duo had seemed just as reserved as his other two friends, no doubt thinking of what had befallen Shaina. Nevertheless, the American was still as bouncy as ever, trying to raise their spirits. Wufei put his hand once again on Duo's head to settle him down as he mock glared at his lover. "If you bounce us off the carrier, you will pay for it," he said with a smirk. Sally snickered softly as she shook her head at them. How those two had gotten together was somewhat of a stunner...

 

"Really? You promise?" Duo grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He winked at Sally, settling back in his chair as Quatre snickered.

 

Wufei rolled his eyes and thwapped Duo on the head lightly as Sally snickered again. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked in exasperation.

 

Sally shook her head, then looked at Quatre. "So who did you talk to on Mars and what did they say to your request?" she asked as she stretched.

 

Quatre snorted. "I spoke with some idiot that thinks he knows the whereabouts of everyone. The idiot actually said there was no one on base called Zechs or Noin. It took me twenty minutes just to get a hold of Noin. She said she'd meet us at the hangar."

 

"Figures." Duo shook his head, propping his feet out before him and stretching. "Military people are idiots, no offense Sally."

 

"None taken. I quite agree actually," Sally said with a warm smile.

 

"We've been trying to weed out the green soldiers that get sent to them, but it's like trying to weed through lawn," Wufei said with a growl as he laced his fingers thoughtfully with Duo's. "I pity Noin and Zechs."

 

"I hear that Noin is dating someone there and it isn't Zechs," Sally commented with a smug look.

 

"Oh really?" Quatre stared at Sally in shock. It had been so obvious how much Noin had cared about Zechs.

 

"No way..." Duo's eyes widened as he stared at Sally, then Wufei. "Who?!!"

 

"Would you believe Nichol?" Sally said with a grin.

 

Wufei snickered in amusement. "You should have seen Une's face..." he added with a stifled snicker.

 

"Nichol? Remind me again who that is?" Quatre frowned, unable to place the face.

 

"He was one of Tsuberov's lackeys that was trying to control Une in 'Lady Une's best interest'. Trowa had a kick with him," Sally replied with a smirk.

 

Wufei snickered. "Seems the two had started reminiscing about being under Une and started dating not long after that. Une was having a stitch-fit!" He laughed, not even realizing how much like Duo he was sounding.

 

Duo snickered, shaking his head as he grinned at his love. This was highly amusing! Wufei was sounding more like him everyday! "I bet Zechs was fit to be tied!" Shaking his head, Quatre covered his mouth with his hand to hide the snicker. This was highly amusing!

 

Sally shrugged as Wufei snickered. "Actually, he blessed it and has been single since. I heard one rumor that he and Heero had been a hot item for a while, so maybe, with any luck, Heero will still be there."

 

"That still is a rumor, Sally. We don't know if it was for sure," Wufei warned, but he was still grinning.

 

"Oh." Quatre swallowed, turning in his seat to stare out the window. 'So Heero and Zechs are an item? I shouldn't be surprised really.' Despite his thoughts, he felt a stab of pain at that thought. He quickly banished it, instead concentrating on landing the craft as they approached Mars.

 

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at Quatre's sudden mood change and glanced at Duo silently. Sally frowned as she also noticed, then sighed. 'Maybe he's thinking on Shaina. Heero was, after all, very special to Shaina...' she thought as they waited to land. Duo frowned thoughtfully as he watched his best friend. He glanced at Wufei, giving him a brief nod. He had a feeling he knew why Quatre had acted the way he had.

 

Wufei cocked his eyebrow higher in question as he glanced at Quatre briefly. 'What do you know?' he asked silently with his eyes.

 

His own eyes serious, Duo gave his love a sad look. His eyes seemed to speak for him. 'A great deal.'

 

Wufei's eyes narrowed in concern as he gazed at his love. He closed them, then mouthed 'Later' before looking ahead as they landed. Duo nodded, turning his head to Quatre. His friend had once more become his customary happy self, masking any pain he might be hiding. Duo sighed, shaking his head. He mumbled something about meeting the crew before leaving the main cabin. Wufei patted Sally's shoulder and said something about checking on their fellow passengers before following his lover out. He caught up with the braided man and said, "All right, spill it." He floated in front of Duo and crossed his arms, managing to look intimidating while floating.

 

Unfortunately, the intimidating look wasn't impressing Duo in the least. He arched an eyebrow at his love, then looked around as if to make sure no one else was around. "Quatre's in love with Heero. Trowa too, maybe."

 

"As in, Trowa is also in love with Heero? Knew that. Those three were practically radiating sexual want with each other. It was sickening," Wufei retorted with a snort as he leaned against a bulkhead.

 

"No, it wasn't sickening. It was...sad." Duo looked down, sighing heavily. "From what I've been able to find out from Quatre, Heero was starting to open up to them, at least he was until we had to send Shaina away. Then it all crashed down around them. So tell me, Wufei. How do you think Quatre felt when you guys just nonchalantly said Heero was 'with' Zechs?"

 

Wufei suddenly winced, looking repentant. "Um...prolly like he'd been stabbed in the heart..." he said softly, looking down. He hadn't even thought about that. "I just realized something else. Something happened when we went to visit Trowa. When we left, I saw the saddest look I've ever seen on Trowa's face," he said softly, closing his eyes. "Oh dear Nataku...those three..."

 

"Are in love, truly in love and suffering," Duo finished for his love, rubbing his face tiredly. "They all probably think that none of the others want anything to do with them. Especially now if this thing with Zechs is true."

 

"It's just a rumor!" Wufei hissed out, eyes narrowing slightly in his distress over his best friends. "We have no idea on it and you know for a fact that Heero and Zechs were always butting heads! They just might be really good friends!" he protested.

 

"Uh huh. Butting heads all the time like us, right?" Duo countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I agree, it is only a rumor. But even rumors can be hurtful and do their share of damage."

 

"You're right. I should have stayed silent..." Wufei said softly, turning away in shame. All of the recent hurt and pain was his fault. Even the trouble with little Shaina. He was such a disgrace.

 

"Oh hush, Fei." Duo shook his head at his lover, wrapping his arms around Wufei and holding him close. "Not everything is your fault. You didn't know. And don't you dare start blaming yourself for Shaina either."

 

"Even though it was my fault? I was in that army, Quatre. Her family's blood is on my hands. As much as the fact that our three closest friends' hurt is as well," Wufei whispered, his face creased in pain. He felt more than responsible.

 

"Oh stop it before I do hit you," Duo growled, taking Wufei's face in his hands and all but glaring at him. "What happened was *not* your fault. Shaina's family could have died with or without you there. You did not order us on that mission, requiring us to give her away, so I fail to see how you see all this as your fault."

 

Wufei's face fell as he gazed at Duo. "It was my missile, which had intended to hit Heero, that had blown up the area her adopted family was in. And it was my contact that took her away," he whispered.

 

"Maybe your missile did hit that area, but you don't know for certain it was what killed her adopted parents," Duo said with conviction, pulling Wufei into a tight embrace. "As to the other, we all wanted her happy. If not you, one of us would have found someone to take her." Wufei's eyes stayed away from his lover's as he looked bleakly at the bulkhead. He still blamed himself. He couldn't stop blaming himself. And now he'd just hurt Quatre even more.

 

"Love, please. You can't blame yourself for everything that happens," Duo said softly, hugging Wufei tightly. He snuggled him softly, then rubbed his nose against Wufei's. "The best thing we can do is bring them together, and we're already on that path now. Just have faith and believe in yourself."

 

"Belief. So many times I've believed and ended up betraying those I cared deepest for. I don't know if I can anymore, my love..." Wufei whispered softly, his eyes filled with torment.

 

"Neither did I. My belief has caused so many people that I care for to die," Duo admitted, thinking of his old friend and his family at the Maxwell Church. "But if we don't have faith, we might as well be dead."

 

Nodding slightly as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose from the sting of tears, Wufei sighed heavily. He braced himself as the shuttle slowed and landed. "Well, looks like we're there," he said softly.

 

"Yeah. And don't think we're done yet," Duo said loftily, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lover's lips.

 

Smiling slightly as he returned the kiss, Wufei hugged his lover to him tightly. "I never am with you, love," he replied with a chuckle, then glanced over as he heard an amused chuckle.

 

Sally shook her head. "Quatre said to wait outside for us. Seems Noin is here," she said in amusement.

 

"Awesome!" Duo winked at his lover then poked the hatch open. He blinked, staring down at the young woman with her hands on her hips, all but glaring at them.

 

Noin had changed a great deal. Her hair was no longer short, but now came to her shoulders. She was currently tapping her foot impatiently, her eyes twinkling mischievously, though she had a very nasty glare on her face. "What kept you?"

 

Wufei shrugged innocently as he floated down. "Eh, traffic jam," he replied as he came down in front of her and smirked. Sally's chuckle echoed out from the shuttle as she came out as well.

 

"Traffic jam? Or you and Duo taking pit stops every kilometer?" Noin smirked, winking as Duo protested.

 

Wufei blushed brightly as Sally laughed again as she came down. "Yes, pit stops all over the place. Something about the Mile High Club," she agreed with a smirk as Wufei stammered in embarrassment.

 

"You're just jealous cuz you couldn't join in," Duo retorted loftily, Noin snickering as she shook her head. Moments later, Quatre arrived. He smiled warmly at them, embracing Noin with all traces of his previous discomfort gone.

 

Wufei watched Quatre with slight reserve, pain in his eyes briefly before Sally said, "I hope we haven't put you out, Noin. Thanks so much for seeing us."

 

"Of course you haven't put me out. It's wonderful to see all of you again." Noin smiled, pulling back from Quatre and hugging her friend. Quatre smiled at Wufei, giving him a nod of encouragement, letting him know he was fine. Wufei's smile was brief as he acknowledged the lie he knew it was before shaking hands with Noin. They floated out of the hangar and headed for one of the terminals.

 

Sally looked around, then smiled. "So, did Quatre tell you our reason?" she asked as she relaxed.

 

"Yes, he did." Noin frowned suddenly, glancing back at Quatre. He didn't seem to notice, as he was looking around with interest. "Something about finding Heero?"

 

"Yes," Sally said softly, nodding, as she became serious. "We need to find him. Can you tell us if he is still here?"

 

"Trowa mentioned that he came out here to help out," Wufei said as he looked at his nails, appearing nonchalant, but he was shaking on the inside. He could only remember what rumors he'd said and how much it had hurt his friend...

 

"Very true. He did come out here to help out and has been invaluable to us," Noin replied, frowning slightly at the look on Wufei face, and then Quatre's stricken look.

 

Sally shot them both warning looks before smiling at Noin. "That's good. He was always a good helper when it came to that stuff. Is he still here?" she asked, covering for the other two. Wufei swallowed hard and ducked his head, turning instead to look out at the scenery.

 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. He's out past the base with Zechs, working on some mining equipment," Noin remarked, then stepped back as Quatre excused himself and walked off into another corridor. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Sally. "All right, what the hell is going on here, Sally?"

 

Sally bit her lip, looking upset. "Um...um...well, one question. Are Heero and Zechs an item?" she asked, fidgeting suddenly. Wufei stiffened sharply then looked down as he debated on going after Quatre.

 

"A what?!" Noin arched an eyebrow, looking from the retreating Quatre to Wufei and an equally upset Duo. "They're friends, if that's what you mean. I don't pry into Zechs’ love life if I can help it. What is going on here?!"

 

"So you don't know then..." Wufei said quietly and sighed softly before going out to talk to Quatre.

 

Sally bit her lip. "Oh dear. Well um, if what I am reading now is true..." She looked desperately at Duo. "I think Quatre cares deeply for Heero. Maybe even Trowa as well..."

 

"Maybe nothing. They both care about him," Duo replied, Noin's eyebrows arching up at this news.

 

She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I honestly can't tell you if they are more than friends because I don't know. Zechs doesn't tell me nearly as much as he used to. He doesn't exactly approve of my choice of boyfriends."

 

Sally stifled a snicker as she shook her head. "Aw but Nichol is so sweet! And he's reformed! He's not *nearly* as controlling or power-hungry as he was!" she said before snickering again.

 

"Of course he isn't. I slapped him into shape." Noin smirked, winking at her friend with a grin.

 

Sally snickered again, then looked up as the transport came up. She looked over at Duo. "Better go get them so we don't waste any time," she suggested with a wink.

 

"Uh huh." Duo shook his head, then waved to the two and trotted after his love and friend. Sally winked at Noin, then started catching up with her friend as they went inside and told the shuttle manager to wait for the three young men.

 

Wufei looked up and over from Quatre as he heard footsteps. He smiled in relief, feeling his sorrow lifting. He'd been unable to even speak to Quatre. "Well, come on you two! Quit being so gloomy," Duo admonished them both, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Quatre finally looked up, flushing slightly. He looked to Wufei, genuinely upset for having ignored his friend. He hadn't even heard Wufei approach. "Sorry, Wufei. I didn't' mean to ignore you."

 

"It's ok. Let's go," Wufei said softly as he turned away and floated back to the terminal. He felt a lump of sadness within him. Here he had Duo and his dearest friends didn't have each other. How selfish could he get?

 

"Come on, Q." Duo wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, smiling encouragingly at him. Quatre smiled back, sighing as he and his braided friend followed Wufei back to the others. Wufei floated in and ignored Sally's jabs at their being late as he sat down in one of the seats. He immediately looked out at the landscape, lost in thought.

 

Sally sighed and smiled somewhat at the two other young men. "Welcome back."

 

"Thanks." Duo saluted her with a wink, arching an eyebrow as Quatre nodded briefly before sitting down next to Wufei. Duo shook his head. "Let's go." Sally leaned over and poked Noin before telling the shuttle manager that they could leave now. Wufei didn't move as he gazed out the window. He was waiting for Duo to lean his head on Wufei's shoulder like always. Shaking her head, Noin instructed the driver on the location to head to. He nodded, putting the shuttle in gear. Sally snickered at Noin then started talking to her again as they caught up on gossip.

 

Duo smiled softly at his friend and lover, resting his head on Wufei's shoulder as requested. It had gotten to be a habit of his, one that he hoped Wufei enjoyed just as much as he did. Wufei felt a warm smile tease his lips as he felt Duo against him. He relaxed and sighed, leaning his head against the window and watched the landscape change, feeling his sorrow diminishing slightly.

 

Quatre couldn't help but grin at the sight that Wufei and Duo made. They certainly were adorable like that. His own sadness seemed to vanish momentarily. Wufei looked up to look at Duo, then blinked in surprise as he saw Quatre next to him. His eyes looked distressed before he looked back outside again quickly. But he couldn't stop the sting of tears in his eyes at his memories of thoughtlessness.

 

Unconsciously, Quatre reached out and took Wufei's hand in his, holding it tenderly in his hands. Duo smiled at the blond, nodding. Wufei looked over again, eyes wide with surprise as he gazed at Quatre. He closed his eyes and looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, Quatre. I never meant for my words to hurt you. I didn't even think," he whispered.

 

"I know you didn't, Wufei. Never did I think you meant them in a hurtful manner," Quatre replied softly, squeezing his friend's hand.

 

"But they still hurt and I am sorry. I seem to be doing nothing more than hurting the people I care most about," Wufei said quietly, miserably.

 

"You did not hurt me, Wufei." Quatre shook his head, squeezing his friend's hand tightly once more. "I hurt myself. If I had done something sooner, perhaps I would not have been so affected by this 'rumor' of which you spoke. I have no one to blame but myself."

 

"Why blame anyone, then? Heero...Heero can make up his own mind," Wufei murmured before sighing. He wiped his eyes and sighed again. "Just do me one favor. If Heero is taken, don't forget Trowa."

 

"I haven't and I don't intend to forget him." Quatre smiled softly. It was a bit sad, but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you for everything, Wufei."

 

"Don't thank me. Just get happy, Quatre," Wufei said gruffly then looked at his friend pleadingly. "Please."

 

"I will, I promise. I don't relish spending the rest of my life alone," Quatre replied softly, his eyes slowly closing.

 

Wufei awkwardly raised an arm and wrapped it around Quatre's shoulders, hugging him. "You wouldn't be alone. You would always have us," he said tenderly.

 

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Quatre smiled, leaning into Wufei's comforting embrace gratefully.

 

"I'm glad," Wufei said softly as he squeezed Quatre's shoulder then leaned his cheek against Duo's head. He smiled softly and relaxed the rest of the trip. Duo grinned, winking at Quatre before settling down for a nice nap in his love's lap. Quatre grinned, shaking his head as he allowed himself to relax. Wufei's fingers played within Duo's hair softly as he smiled and leaned his head back against the window. The soft sound of the women's chattering was soothing as they rode along to the outpost that housed Zechs and, hopefully, Heero.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 3/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, some swearing

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Still the same as the first. 2+/x5, and hints of 1+3, 3+4, and now 1x/+6

Note: BWAHAHAHA…anyhoo…Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The shuttle soon landed at its destination, prompting Noin to lead them out. It was nearly the end of the current shift, so she led the way to the nearby barracks. "They should be coming in soon. We can wait for them here."

 

"Should be great! Wonder how that blond buffoon is doing..." Sally said cheerfully, snickering as Wufei coughed to cover his laugh.

 

Quatre snickered, covering his mouth as he shook his head. Duo just cackled, sitting up and rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Can we torture him? Please?!"

 

Wufei put his hand on Duo's head as they floated out. Sally rolled her eyes. "We still need him, Duo," she said in amusement.

 

"You guys are just so mean." Duo pouted, earning a laugh from Noin as she led them inside the barracks.

 

"Whatever," Wufei said with a sigh.

 

"I'm sure Wufei will make it up to you later," Sally retorted with a wry grin and snickering as Wufei sputtered indignantly.

 

"Oooo...will you, Fei?" Duo asked, batting his eyelashes at his lover. He snickered, winking as he whistled innocently and sat down on one of the couches. Quatre snickered, shaking his head as he took an armchair and waited impatiently. Wufei growled and shook his fist at Sally as she laughed and floated over to another of the couches. Sighing, Wufei pouted and leaned against one of the walls, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. Duo couldn't help but snicker at his lover, winking at Wufei. Wufei could be just so funny sometimes. A few minutes passed before the doors to the bunker opened, the crew finally returning from a long day of work.

 

Waiting patiently, the group watched the soldiers/workers come in, taking note of the strangers as they talked about their day before the shuttle took them to their homes. As they watched, they kept scanning for the familiar blond and messy brunet that they were hoping to see.

 

Sally saw them first, then blushed brightly as he saw Zechs steal a soft kiss from Heero briefly before they came in. Both young men blinked in surprise as they saw the equally surprised (and more than a little upset) faces of friends they hadn't seen in a long time. Zechs recovered first as he smiled at them. "Duo! Wufei! Sally! Quatre! It's been a long time! What brings you here?" he said cheerfully in his soft voice as he went over to them and shook hands. Heero came over as well, but now his eyes were on the ground. He nodded a bit at the group, but his eyes slowly crept painfully to Quatre's before going back down.

 

"Hello, Zechs. Heero," Quatre said softly, none of the pain he'd shown previously showing on his face. He smiled at them warmly, though inside he felt his heart breaking. Apparently the rumors were true about his friend, but he wouldn't be upset about it. If it made Heero happy, then he refused to say anything about his own feelings.

 

"We actually came to see Heero," Duo remarked nonchalantly, biting the inside of his cheek. Quatre was acting as if nothing were wrong, which he knew was a lie. His friend was trying to cover up his own pain for the good of Heero. He suddenly found himself hating Heero, despite knowing it wasn't his friend's fault.

 

Zechs smiled warmly. "Oh? What for?" he asked as he sat down. Heero sat near him, gazing down at the floor silently as the others sat down as well.

 

"It's about Shaina," Wufei said in a hard voice. Like Duo, he found himself hating Heero for hurting Quatre and even Trowa. He found a sick satisfaction when Heero's head shot up, eyes wide in surprise and concern. 'Hurt, you bastard. You just tore two of your friends' hearts apart...' he thought viciously as Sally picked up the tale and Heero's face paled in shock and horror.

 

Normally Duo would have given his lover a reproachful look for the way he had acted, but he just couldn't. He didn't begrudge Heero finding happiness, but when he all but ignored two of his friends that obviously cared very deeply for him, that went a bit far. "Yeah, so we came here to drag your sorry ass back to help her. Unless your life here is too important to worry about a little orphaned girl."

 

"Duo!" Quatre protested, giving both him and Wufei a hard glare. He didn't need them 'sticking up' for him. He could handle his own feelings himself.

 

Heero looked like he'd been slapped as he stared at his friends in hurt shock. Zechs frowned in concern as he looked between Heero and the two glaring accusers. "Is there something here that I don't know about?" Zechs asked quietly in concern, cocking an eyebrow as Sally added her own glare at Wufei and Duo.

 

Sally cleared her throat and smiled stiffly at them. "No. But we are wondering if Heero could come with us to help her," she said in as soothing a voice as she could manage.

 

Heero nodded sharply as he looked away as Zechs said, "That's fine. We just finished up with that project in the southeast complex so he's free to go." He smiled slightly.

 

"How very gracious," Wufei spat out, then got up and went into the shuttle, ignoring Zechs' bewildered look.

 

"You're too kind, Zechs," Duo growled, giving Heero another glare before storming out of the room after his lover. If only Heero had known how upset Quatre had been. 'But of course he doesn't. He's too full of himself and his own problems to care about anyone else.'

 

Once Duo was gone, Noin rubbed her forehead. "Sorry about that. They seem to have a bug up their ass or something."

 

"No. They are just concerned for their friends," Quatre whispered, his eyes on Heero and Zechs. He gave them a smile, though it was apparent there was no happiness within it. "We will meet you in the shuttle, Heero." Without saying another word, he turned and followed his other two friends. He knew if he stayed any longer, he'd break down in tears and he refused to do that anymore.

 

Heero reached out for Quatre, then sighed and let his head drop to his chest. Zechs smiled slightly as he pet Heero's hand sympathetically. "It's ok. You can tell him later. Just don't give up," he said soothingly.

 

Heero shook his head, biting his lip. "Why is he angry at me? I didn't know about Shaina. Why are they all angry at me?" he whispered in pain.

 

Sally sighed and came over. "I guess they were all a bit shocked that the rumor that you two are an item wasn't a rumor and the fact that Quatre has deep feelings for you is at the bottom of this," she said with a sad smile. Her smile slipped as Zechs cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

 

"We haven't been 'an item' for three months now," Zechs said, his lips twisting wryly as Sally gaped at them.

 

"Eh? Well there goes that rumor." Noin rolled her eyes then shook her finger at Zechs. "This is partly your fault, you know! You never did anything to dispel such a rumor, so it's your job to fix it!"

 

"What?! That rumor has been dead here for a long time!! It's Earth that's slow!" Zechs said as he held his hands up in defense. Heero chuckled slightly, though, from the tears glimmering in his eyes, he was far from amused.

 

Sally rolled her eyes and groaned. "This is just wonderful. Poor Quatre," she said with a sigh, then snickered. "No, wait. I take it back. Poor you, Yuy. You better watch your back," she said with a smirk.

 

Heero looked confused. "I always do...but why?" he asked as he gazed at her and wiped his eyes.

 

Noin arched an eyebrow at her friend, then groaned. "All too true, Sally." She crossed her arms and continued to give Zechs a slight glare. "I don't care if they are, you're going to fix it. As to why you should watch your back, use your head, Yuy. Two of your friends think you've intentionally hurt Quatre and Trowa with this. I'd watch myself if I were you. I wouldn't want two former Gundam Pilots on my ass, especially ones so well trained with a katana or hand to hand as Wufei and Duo are."

 

Zechs suddenly snickered as Heero frowned lightly. "I won't fight them. They are my friends," Heero said firmly.

 

Sally sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "MEN!! They never learn!! Let's go," she said as she got up and went into the just arrived shuttle. Zechs, still laughing, followed her out with a perplexed Heero.

 

"Uh huh." Noin rolled her eyes, then smacked Zechs on the shoulder and glared at him as they entered the shuttle. "You are not helping matters, Merquise. Will you ever grow up?!"

 

"I have, but this is just an amusing irony. Heero was looking forward to the end of this project so he could go back to tell Quatre and Trowa his feelings and now we must deal with the misunderstanding of a simple kiss!" he said as he laughed.

 

Heero sighed forlornly as he looked at his knees. "I never meant to hurt them. I was hoping I could make up my absence to them..." he explained sadly.

 

Sally's face softened as she sat next to him. "It's ok, Heero. We have a long trip back to Earth to help Shaina out. You'll get your chance," she said as she squeezed his knee.

 

"That's right. We'll make sure that they understand, since we're coming with you. Right, Zechs?" Noin said ominously, her eyes fixed on her former lover. "Besides, it'll be nice to get away and perhaps we can even visit Miss Relena for a bit."

 

"Do we have to?" Zechs said, looking dismayed at that idea. "Wait, what about Nichol? He'll be an ass about it won't he?" he argued with her as the shuttle headed back to the main base. Heero tuned them out as he stared out at the landscape he'd gotten used to over the last six months. He hoped that he could make up for it.

 

They arrived, Zechs and Noin still arguing as they debarked and went looking for the other three former Pilots. Noin smirked, cracking her knuckles as she smirked at her former lover. "Yes, he will be. Lucky for you, he's our pilot back and you can argue all through the flight with him." She so loved to spring these little surprises on him. It was fit retribution for all the times he'd nearly given her heart failure with all his tricks.

 

Quatre looked up, smiling as the others arrived to join them. He didn't seem aware of the glare Duo was giving Heero. "We already transferred our things to the shuttle and are ready to go." Zechs grumbled at Noin as they came over. Heero nodded as he tried to catch Quatre's eye. But Wufei was glaring at him and Heero found his eyes finding their way to the ground once again.

 

Sally smirked at Quatre. "Sounds good. Did you get Heero's stuff? He's staying on Earth. Joining up with Preventers now that the project is done here."

 

Wufei growled. "Well lovely for him. Let's move it. Ship his stuff later. We're wasting time," he snapped out angrily. "Where is that ass, Nichol anyways?!"

 

"Behind you, justice boy," a sarcastic voice sounded from behind Wufei.

 

Noin covered her snicker, smiling at her boyfriend. "Ready to ship out?"

 

Nichol shrugged, a sly smirk on his face as he looked at her, then Zechs. "Of course. I took the liberty of arranging to have all our gear stored aboard. That includes Yuy's." He gave Wufei a nasty glare, then indicated for them to board.

 

"That was very good of you," Quatre said softly. He kept his gaze away from Heero, however as he boarded the craft. Duo said nothing about Wufei's lack of manners, merely glared at them all and followed his blond friend. Wufei smirked as he followed his lover inside. Heero followed just as silently as Zechs grumbled and went in as well. Sally started a conversation with Nichol as she went up front to talk with him while the others buckled in for take-off.

 

"Where's Quatre?" Noin asked in concern as she looked around with a frown.

 

"He didn't feel well, so decided to sleep for awhile," Duo said coldly, his eyes on Heero as if Quatre's discomfort was all his fault.

 

"Oh. I see." Noin frowned. She hoped they hadn't decided to have a little brawl on board the shuttle. Nichol would not take kindly to that. He still carried his pistol, after all.

 

Heero looked away from Duo as he got up. "Maybe I should check on him," he said quietly.

 

"You've done enough, Yuy. Just stay out of that part of our lives and help out Shaina like the good soldier you are," Wufei snapped out coldly and smirked nastily as Heero looked almost ill at the cruelty of his words.

 

Zechs growled softly at the two. "Now listen here! This isn't Heero's fault and he just wants to help!" he snapped out, losing his cool at his friend's distress.

 

"Oh right, sure. Just like he's helped now?" Duo growled, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared hatefully at Heero. "Nothing matters but you, does it Heero? You abandoned Shaina and you've abandoned Quatre and Trowa!" He seethed, then closed his eyes. Opening them, his blue eyes were cold and filled with anger. "Why are you even here? You obviously only care about yourself, so why bother coming?! You'll only abandon them again and they'll be worse off then they are now!"

 

Heero's hands clenched tightly as he glared at the floor, silent. Zechs snarled at Duo. "Back off!! He's coming because he wants to make things right!"

 

"Oh and you're the big expert, huh Merquise?! You know EVERYTHING about Mr. Heero Yuy, cold ass jerk," Wufei said snidely as he got up as well, his fists clenched tightly in anger as he glared at the blond.

 

"Please, stop it." Heero's voice stopped them at its controlled anger and despair. "I'm going to try and make things right, Wufei...Duo. Please believe me," he said quietly as he looked up slowly.

 

"Tell it to the hearts you've broken or betrayed," Wufei snapped out before floating to the quarters he was sharing with Duo.

 

"'Make things right'?!" Duo asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow up at Heero. "You'll never make things 'all right' again, Heero. We aren't talking about fixing a broken leg, like you used to do in the war. You've *destroyed* two of my best friends’ hearts, and for that, I can never forgive you." His braid flying behind him, Duo stalked off after his lover, not waiting for an answer.

 

Heero reached out for Duo, his face filled with sorrow. He stopped and let his hands drop to his side before curling up. He shook with silent sobs as he whispered softly, "But I don't want to be without them...." Zechs wrapped his arms around Heero and held him close, his face filled with compassion as he soothed the younger man.

 

Face filled with pain, Noin reached out and touched Heero's cheek tenderly. "They just don't understand, Heero. We'll make them see the truth, I promise we will."

 

"How? They are certain on what I have done," Heero said softly, flatly. He was startled as Zechs shook him.

 

"Don't you DARE fall back into that mode, Heero! Face your feelings and live with them. Don't kill them like always! What have I told you?!" Zechs growled out, glaring at the pained eyes of his friend.

 

"Listen to him, Heero," Noin said softly, lifting Heero's face so she could gaze into his eyes. Her own eyes were fierce and filled with determination. "We will make them see the truth, or I'll shove them out an airlock myself. Heero, if they didn't care about you, this wouldn't hurt them so much and they wouldn't be this angry."

 

"They really care?" Heero asked in a small voice.

 

"Yes, Heero, they care. You five are friends. You love each other, like you said to me. You love Quatre and Trowa and you love Wufei and Duo, though differently," Zechs said soothingly, smiling as Heero looked at him solemnly. "When you care for people, you sometimes get hurt. Right now, they are under the wrong impression that you and I are together. We will fix it," he said firmly, smiling as Heero nodded.

 

"Of course they care, Heero!" Noin smiled sadly at him, brushing his brown hair tenderly. "If they did not care, they wouldn't have cared less about this. Zechs is right. We will fix it. But for now, why don't you go get some rest?" She smirked, giving Zechs an innocent look. "I'm sure Nichol would like some company and a copilot, Zechs. Do be a good little boy and go help him?"

 

Zechs glared at her as Heero snickered softly with amusement. "And he can shove himself out an airlock," Zechs growled out.

 

Heero smiled as he got up, then bowed to them both. "Arigato. I will get some sleep and hopefully we can clear things up tomorrow," he said with a bit more lightness. He waved as he floated to his quarters.

 

"Very good, Heero." Noin smiled sweetly at him, then smirked and patted Zechs on the cheek. "Now now...that isn't very cordial of you. One might think you were jealous, Lightning Count. Now scram and go help him."

 

"I'm not jealous!" was heard down the hall as Heero floated down it and he snickered in amusement. He knew that Zechs was just concerned over Nichol's past and he didn't want Noin to screw up like she had with Zechs. But, she didn't have to know that.

 

He sighed as he got to his room, then looked at the other rooms, wondering which one held Quatre. 'Maybe I should talk to him...' he thought hesitantly. He stopped then as he heard some very telltale sounds of lovemaking in one of the rooms and blushed brightly. 'Maybe later...' he thought in embarrassment before going into his room in shame. It was going to be one of those trips.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 4/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, some swearing…

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Still the same as the first. 2+/x5, and hints of 1+3, 3+4, and 1x/+6

Note: *DINGDINGDING* LET THE FIGHT…BEGIN!! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Some hours later, Nichol landed the shuttle on L3. The ship would need refueling before continuing towards Earth. No one questioned him, which had him a bit surprised. Quatre had immediately disembarked, ignoring everyone, including Heero. He'd mentioned something about seeing an old friend and checking up on things on L4 before he left. Heero went timidly over to Sally, ignoring the frigid glare he was getting from Wufei, and asked, "Who is he seeing on here?"

 

Sally smiled softly at Heero and shot Wufei a counter glare, which got a huff from the Chinese man. She smiled at Heero. "He's most likely visiting Trowa and Catherine here. I know Trowa is planning on joining us," she said and smiled as Heero's eyes lit up with hope and anticipation. He had sorely missed Trowa as well as Quatre, which had led to his revelations.

 

Duo opened his mouth, but yelped, as Noin seemed to 'accidentally' step on his foot. "It shouldn't take us too long and we can get going."

 

Heero smiled slightly and nodded. Zechs came in and stretched. "Heero, why don't we go look around for a bit? I haven't been to L3 in a while," he said with a wink and took Heero's arm, returning the frigid glare that Wufei sent him.

 

Wufei waited until they were out of earshot, then snarled angrily. "He just can't help but rub it in!!" Opening his mouth to comment, Duo suddenly found the end of his braid in his mouth. He glared at Noin angrily, pulling it out.

 

"Both of you make me sick," Noin growled angrily, snorting at them. "You're both so damn pigheaded, you can't see the truth if it bit you on the ass!"

 

"Don't even go there! I don't want to know what those two were doing on the trip!!" Wufei snapped out, glaring at Noin.

 

"They weren't doing anything. Zechs was up front with me and Nichol, discussing things that had been happening and talking about rejoining the Preventers," Sally said coolly, smirking as Wufei blinked in surprise. "And Heero was in his room, sleeping, or at least trying to, even though his heart was breaking," she added icily, glaring as Wufei's eyes narrowed.

 

"That's right. Perhaps you two should learn not to judge people by appearances before getting all the information," Noin retorted angrily.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Duo growled, feeling his own anger grow at the accusatory look Noin was giving him and Wufei. She acted like this was all their fault!

 

Sally sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Did you ever think to ask or confirm your suspicions?" she asked in a clipped voice.

 

Wufei frowned darkly. "It was hard to miss that kiss," he snapped out coldly.

 

Sally's eyes glinted with anger as she glared at them. "You are such an ass, Chang. Did you ever think to examine the fact that it was not only a chaste kiss, but it was on the cheek?" she snapped out and smirked as Wufei's eyes narrowed suddenly as he glared at her.

 

"What?" Duo blinked, staring at Sally with what might have been fear.

 

"That's right. Chaste...as in friends, nothing more than that," Noin retorted, feeling her anger boil at the two. They were just so incredibly stupid! "I'm amazed you two survived the war with how stupid you are. If you'd bothered to use your heads, you might have actually taken the initiative to ask them first before blowing up at them."

 

"But...but...the rumor..." Wufei protested, his 'righteous rage' cooling rapidly in realization.

 

"Was old. They had dated for a bit but had broken up three months back," Sally put out coldly, glaring as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"They were...old?" Duo swallowed, looking at Wufei and feeling ill. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to bury himself under a rock.

 

"Yes Duo. Old." Noin crossed her arms, trying to contain her own anger.

 

"So, they aren't an item then? And Heero didn't...well...betray us?" Duo swallowed, fearing the answer.

 

"Heero has never betrayed us, though I'm sure you'd love to think he did," Sally snapped out as she fumed. Wufei closed his own eyes as he shivered, feeling sick with his own betrayal of Heero. This *just* wasn't his mission.

 

"Well shit," Duo groaned, slumping to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I feel like a complete asshole. I wouldn't blame him if he hated us right now." Hell, he was having a hard time not hating himself for the way he had betrayed his friend himself. He should have known Heero wouldn't have done something like this.

 

"Yes, you should have known," Noin snorted derisively at the two.

 

Wufei looked down miserably, fidgeting. "We...didn't know..."

 

"You didn't think, you should say, Chang. And yes, you didn't think," Sally said coldly as she glared at them. "You also made things worse for Quatre as well. He has such a tender heart. I just hope that Heero can fix things between himself and Quatre before you two bungle things up any more," she added angrily before going off to get something to drink.

 

"She's right. We royally screwed up," Duo groaned, not even aware that Noin had left moments after Sally in disgust at them. "I wouldn't be surprised if he hated us and rightly so. I don't particularly like myself at the moment."

 

"Agreed, love. We really messed up," Wufei said softly as he stared bleakly at the ground. He sighed softly, closing his eyes as tears came to his eyes. "It would seem that I can't stop seeming to hurt my friends on this one. Even though my intentions are for the best."

 

"Intentions are always for the best, Wufei. It's just you have to have all of the information." Heero's soft voice floated over and Wufei looked up in surprise to see Heero watching them both warily.

 

Looking up in surprise at the voice, Duo swallowed nervously. Pain clear on his face, he gazed up at Heero sadly. "Heero, I-I'm sorry we thought so badly of you. We should have known better. The only excuse I can offer is the pain I saw Quatre going through at what we thought was your betrayal."

 

Heero's face became distressed as he watched them and Wufei looked down in shame. "He speaks the truth. We had that rumor to go on and then you and Zechs kissing..." He took a shuddery breath. "We were wrong. I am sorry, Heero," he said softly, looking up to gaze at Heero.

 

Heero tried to smile through his hurt. "I-I can understand. Your accusations were accurate. Demo...demo..." He sighed sadly as he let his arm fall to his side limply as he looked away. "I wanted to give them both everything. Zechs taught me that. I was going to come back anyways and try to...try to find something with them," he explained as he bit his lip. "Perhaps, I am wrong to assume so much..." he whispered sadly and Wufei swallowed hard, feeling like the world's biggest heel.

 

"Are you kidding?!" Duo stood up abruptly, grabbing Heero by the shoulders and shaking him. "Don't you dare let the fact that Fei and I are the universe's biggest assholes stop you from doing just that! That is the *best* thing you could possibly do! I-I'm sorry, Heero. We should have known better but we didn't. We...I...should never have questioned your loyalty or your friendship."

 

"You haven't had much to go on otherwise...ne?" Heero said as he brought his eyes up sadly to Duo's.

 

"Heero, please don't say that," Wufei whispered softly, swallowing hard in despair. He hated the look in Heero's eyes. That lost and insignificant look that showed just how much Heero needed. He hated it because he knew when it showed, Heero was hurting deeply.

 

"Please, Heero. Don't let our stupidity keep you from doing what's right and what's in your heart," Duo pleaded, misery in his eyes. He hated seeing how much they'd hurt Heero. It was unforgivable the way they'd treated him.

 

"Do you really hate me?" Heero asked quietly as he gazed at them both, his cobalt eyes searching theirs deeply, warily.

 

"No, Heero. We don't hate you at all..." Wufei whispered, choking on his sorrow as he came over. He took one of Heero's hands and held it tightly. "You're one of our dearest friends. What we did is unforgivable."

 

"Completely unforgivable," Duo whispered, tears filling his eyes. "You're one of our best friends, how could we hate you? Even when I was angry with you, I didn't hate you. Though, you have every right to hate us for what we've done." Heero smiled slightly, his eyes softening. Wufei held his breath, staring at Heero with new eyes. He looked so...different. So…beautiful.

 

"Iie, Duo. I love you both like family. I couldn't hate you," Heero said softly, smiling at them both as he held their hands tightly. "It hurt, hai, demo, I did deserve it. I ran away from all of you and....and I want to change it and make it better. Can I still?" he asked softly, suddenly timid.

 

"Yes, Heero, yes," Wufei whispered softly, choked up as he hugged the other man. Unable to even agree with his love, Duo hugged Heero back as he sobbed softly. He held his friend, wordlessly thanking God for his friend's forgiveness.

 

Heero hugged them both back, smiling softly. "D-don't cry. We have to be strong...ne?" he said, trying to joke around.

 

Wufei laughed slightly and wiped his eyes of the shimmering tears. "You are right my friend! Well then, we best get a hold of ourselves before our two others get back," he said with a grin as Heero smiled and nodded happily. Wufei frowned slightly and tilted his head then. "Um, where is Zechs anyways?" he asked in curiosity, suddenly remembering that Heero had appeared out of nowhere.

 

Heero fidgeted, blushing slightly. "He um...well, when Sally came storming over with Noin, he...uh...decided to cheer them up and sent me over here."

 

Duo couldn't help but snicker evilly at Heero's remark. "'Cheer them up'?! Do I really want to know *how* he's cheering them up or not?!"

 

Wufei's grin grew wider as Heero mumbled something about milkshakes and discussing dress colors for the next party that was going to be held for a reunion while blushing. Wufei snorted softly in amusement then shook his head. "I think we'll have to apologize big time to Zechs as well, don't you think love?" he asked Duo with a chagrined smile.

 

"Oh yeah sure. Maybe we can get him a dress in compensation. Pink maybe." Duo snickered, winking at the two as he grinned.

 

Wufei bit his lip as he snickered in amusement at that image. Heero's eyebrow twitched. "Do you *want* to give him a Relena complex?!!" he asked in horror and glared at Wufei as the Chinese man laughed.

 

"Who said he doesn't have one already?" Duo countered, arching an eyebrow at Heero as he smirked.

 

"Trust me, he doesn't," Heero said as his eye twitched then batted at Wufei as the other young man walked away laughing.

 

Duo snickered, shaking his head. "Riiight...well, I'll leave you to the new arrivals." He grinned, winking at Heero before darting after Wufei as Quatre finally returned with his friend. Wufei grinned and waved as Heero gaped at them in surprise. He snickered as he wound his arm around Duo's waist and sauntered into the shuttle.

 

Heero turned around slowly as he heard a soft voice speak his name happily. He felt his face soften as he saw Trowa and Quatre. He opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything because of a wave of nervousness that washed over him. Trowa tilted his head in curiosity as they came up. "Heero?" Swallowing hard, Quatre said nothing as he followed Trowa. He'd been avoiding Heero for the entire trip thus far and still wasn't sure on his feelings on the matter. He tried to tell himself that he was happy for his friend, but a part of him knew he was just lying to himself.

 

Trowa gazed steadily at Heero, then felt sadness inside of him as the other youth looked away slowly. "So, is it true that you and Zechs-"

 

"Iie!! Zechs and I are just friends!!" Heero blurted out, blushing brightly as Trowa stared at him, stunned. "We're just friends. I don't want anything more from him than that and he understands," Heero said softly as he looked down.

 

Finally looking up at Heero's words, Quatre stared, dumbfounded. They were just friends and nothing more? "Oh, well, that's good, Heero." Quatre felt a hot blush stain his cheeks and he felt ashamed of himself as he looked down.

 

Heero's face fell as he looked up at them before looking away sadly. "H-hai," he said softly, feeling sadness well up in him. Maybe he was wrong...

 

Trowa watched them both, then sighed sadly inside. With a somewhat false smile of encouragement, he urged Quatre over towards Heero. He knew those looks. Had seen them for a long time between the two. He knew what they needed was a push.

 

Yelping slightly, Quatre gave Trowa a glare before swallowing and looking forward. He glanced up at Heero, a slight smile on his face as he moved forward. "I'm glad you're here, Heero. Very glad."

 

"Honto?" Heero asked quietly as he looked up, smiling slightly in hope as he gazed at the blond. "I-I was going to come earlier..." he whispered softly as he blushed softly and looked down. Trowa bit down the sigh of longing that came up and forced a soft smile at Quatre. Quietly, he made his way into the shuttle so they could be alone together.

 

Quatre smiled back, though a part of him was sad to see Trowa go. He bit his lip, then looked at Heero. "Really, Heero. I've missed you a lot. You and Trowa both. I can't tell you how glad it makes me to hear you say that."

 

"How glad?" Heero asked timidly as he came forward. He looked into Quatre's eyes, searching them as he came forward slowly, as if afraid of chasing away Quatre.

 

"Very," Quatre whispered, smiling slightly. He reached out, taking Heero's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "What of you?"

 

Face softening as he held Quatre's hand tightly with his own, Heero smiled softly. "Very. I-I missed you both...more than you can imagine," he whispered softly, eyes gentle.

 

"I'm glad," Quatre whispered softly, his heart in his eyes as he looked into the gentle eyes before him. "I know Trowa has missed you as much as I."

 

"I missed him too. So much. Just as much as I missed you," Heero murmured, his eyes filling with lonely tears. He suddenly hugged Quatre tightly to him, burying his face in the soft blond locks. "Quatre, I want to make everything right. I missed you so much. Missed both of you so much...." he whispered.

 

"Shhh, it's okay, don't worry about that now. We're together now and that's all that matters, yes?" Quatre whispered, returning the tight embrace. He pushed back his tears, this time of joy, not sorrow. "No matter how far apart we were, you were always in our thoughts and I'm glad you were with someone who looked after you."

 

Eyes softening slightly, Heero nodded. "I-I was lost, Quatre. I-I knew what I wanted, but I just didn't know how to tell you both. Zechs...." Heero looked down, smiling slightly in memory. "Zechs understood me a bit more than you did and so he helped me. He wants to be friends with you guys too, so he was glad to help me," he said as he smiled.

 

"I'm sorry that I didn't seem to understand you, Heero," Quatre said softly, filled with sadness at the thought that he hadn't been there for his friend. "I'd like for us to try, though, if you want to, that is."

 

Eyes filling with hope and joy, Heero nodded happily. "It isn't your fault, Quatre. You are such a loving person. I knew you wouldn't understand me. It's ok. You gave me something to fight for," he replied, his eyes filled with gratitude now.

 

"I'm glad of that. I hope to give you more in the future, if you'll let me," Quatre whispered, tightening his hold on Heero's hand as he smiled.

 

"Please," Heero's soft happy whisper lit his face as he smiled, tilting his head to the side and looking much younger than what he really was. His eyes became somewhat worried as he looked around. "Where's Trowa? I-I was gonna tell him too," he said before looking at Quatre, the same lost look in his eyes from before.

 

"It's all right, Heero. We'll go and talk to Trowa now." Quatre smiled softly, squeezing Heero's fingers tightly. He knew how Trowa was feeling and it meant a lot to him to know Heero loved their friend as much as he did. "Let's go see him, yes? I think he's in the shuttle."

 

Heero's eyes softened again as he nodded once at that. He then laced his fingers with Quatre's even more before kissing the soft digits. "Hai...let's go..." he agreed softly, eyes soft, yet sure.

 

Smiling warmly, Quatre pulled Heero in the direction of the shuttle. He felt so much lighter than he had when they began this journey. He hadn't really believed that things could be this wonderful, but then, he knew once Trowa understood, things would be even better. 'Now all we have to do is 'rescue' Shaina!' Heero followed happily after Quatre, his face serene as he kept a tight hold on Quatre's hand. He looked around, frowning lightly as he looked for their banged friend.

 

They came into the main part of the shuttle and Heero blushed brightly as he saw Wufei and Duo making out heavily. He cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment as Wufei looked over languidly after breaking the deep kiss. Straightening his shirt, Duo winked at the two, causing Quatre to blush just as heavily as Heero. "He's in his room, boys. Have fun."

 

"Duo!" Quatre blushed even brighter, though he never took his hand out of Heero's.

 

Wufei chuckled softly as Heero blushed even more. "What? Did you think we wouldn't figure it out?" the Chinese man commented with a smirk as he ran a possessive hand up Duo's back before nibbling the soft neck.

 

Heero blushed even more as he tugged on Quatre's hand. "Let's leave them to their own stuff, Quatre..." he mumbled, eyes shining with embarrassment at the display.

 

"Uh huh..." Quatre blinked, then blushed even harder and all but ran after Heero as Duo winked, then began to show Wufei just what a ‘display’ he could give.

 

Wufei's soft purring chuckle followed them out as Heero stifled a meep in surprise as they exited swiftly from the room. He stopped Quatre in the hall and tried to cool his burning cheeks. "Um, do they do that often?"

 

Quatre couldn't help but snicker at the look on Heero's face. "Actually, they do. I've gotten so used to it now, it doesn't bother me unless Duo or Wufei rub it in my face. Not intentionally, of course."

 

"Of course," Heero said, looking down as he fidgeted. He looked shyly at Quatre and asked softly, "Can we do that sometime?" Feeling his face redden, Quatre could only mumble an affirmative as he looked down with a smile on his face. Heero smiled slightly in relief, then fidgeted again. "Now maybe?" he asked timidly.

 

"Now?" Quatre looked up, blinking at Heero. He smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Heero on the lips softly. Heero stiffened in surprise, then relaxed as he kissed Quatre back. Quatre was so different from Zechs. Soft and warm where as Zechs would always dominate in some small way. He liked kissing Quatre. He tasted so sweet.

 

Heero's eyes closed with these thoughts as he relaxed and wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist, pulling the blond closer. Smiling softly in the kiss, Quatre leaned into Heero's strong body, pressing himself against him. He kissed him softly, lovingly. It wasn't like anyone he'd ever kissed before, not that he'd done much of that in his life. He remembered kissing Trowa once...and Dorothy. But neither had really been much. The one with Trowa had been more of a peck, and the one with Dorothy had been more her than him. This was very nice.

 

Heero found himself purring softly as he kissed Quatre and held him close. He jumped as a soft voice cleared behind them and he looked over, eyes widening in surprise. Trowa kept his face away, a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks mingling with sadness. The banged man said, "Sorry for interrupting. I was just heading for the front..."

 

"Oh! No, don't be sorry..." Quatre flushed deeply, pulling back. He looked at Trowa, reaching out for his friend's hand. "We were looking for you, weren't we, Heero?" Heero nodded silently, his own cheeks tinged with embarrassment. Here he'd been complaining about Duo and Wufei...

 

Trowa looked up in surprise, then smiled slightly at them. "Why were you looking for me? Are we taking off soon?"

 

"No..." Quatre nudged Heero in the side, giving him a nod of encouragement. "Heero had something he wanted to say to you."

 

"Oh?" Trowa's voice was soft with curiosity as he cocked his head. He gazed at Heero, who was studiously studying the ground.

 

"I missed you, Trowa. I came back for you and Quatre," Heero said softly, finally.

 

Trowa blinked, then smiled faintly, though disappointment was evident in his eyes. "I missed you both as well. You are my friend, Heero," he replied, though his eyes had lost their spark of hope.

 

"No, I mean..." Heero trailed off, looking lost. How could he say it??

 

Nibbling his bottom lip, Quatre leaned forward to whisper in Heero's ear. "If you can't tell him in words, Heero, show him how you feel. Sometimes actions are good as words."

 

Looking at Quatre in surprise, Heero's eyes brightened with hope. He looked over and nodded firmly as he gazed at Trowa's lowered head. 'Ninmu ryoukai....' Trowa sighed softly inwardly as he wondered how he could get past Quatre and Heero. He was happy for them both, but he didn't like feeling like such an intruder. He didn't hear the soft footsteps coming towards him, so was startled when a gentle hand lifted his face up and he found himself gazing into soft cobalt eyes. He didn't have time to react when soft lips were pressed to his own, gently telling him what Heero had really meant. He shivered and moaned in surprise, then melted as Heero kissed him warmly, holding him close.

 

Smiling happily as he watched, Quatre lowered his head and stared at the ground. He didn't want to intrude, so just watched the floor happily. He was so happy that he had both of them now. Or at least Trowa would know he had both of them if Heero came up for air any time soon. Heero slowly broke the kiss and smiled at Trowa as the other young man opened his eyes slowly. "Now do you understand?" Heero asked softly.

 

Trowa smiled back and nodded then glanced over at Quatre. "And you, little one?" he asked quietly, hopefully.

 

"Well, it certainly is good to see you finally understand, Trowa." Quatre smiled, going over to the two of them. He reached out and took their hands in his own, clasping their hands together tightly. "My heart has always belonged to you both, no questions asked."

 

Trowa and Heero both smiled softly as they placed their own hands on his. "We're all together then," Heero whispered softly, looking happy and relaxed for the first time since...since Shaina.

 

Trowa smiled even more and nodded as he wrapped his arms around them both and pulled them close. "Yes, we are together and that's all we need."

 

"That's right." Quatre couldn't help but grin at the two of them. He then hugged them both, his eyes serious. "I have a question for you both. What do we intend to do with or for Shaina when we get to Earth?"

 

Heero's eyes became distressed as Trowa looked thoughtful. "Well, Sally said she was in an orphanage. We could adopt her," Trowa suggested with a soft smile.

 

Heero blinked in surprise. "Can we?" he asked in concern and hope.

 

"I don't see why not." Quatre smiled at the hope in Heero's voice. "I mean, even if they give us problems, I'm sure I can arrange it so we can adopt her."

 

Heero frowned in confusion. "Why would they give us problems?" he asked worriedly.

 

Trowa sighed sadly. "Because, Heero...a gay couple adopting isn't exactly...acceptable," he said sadly.

 

"Not only that, but it is generally harder for men to adopt than women." Quatre shrugged, waving his hand to dispel any of their worry. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure we can deal with any problems that might arise. We do, however, have to make sure that is what Shaina wants. She might not want to go with us and I wouldn't want to force her."

 

"I wouldn't blame her..." Heero said softly, looking down sadly as he sighed.

 

"Don't say that, Heero. Have faith," Trowa said with a soft smile as he hugged the other young man.

 

"That's right! I'll bet she'll be ecstatic to see us! Especially you, Heero." Quatre tried to reassure them all. He only hoped that his words were true. Heero leaned his head on Trowa's chest sadly, his eyes dark with regret and self loathing as he gazed at nothing. Trowa looked at Quatre sadly as he rubbed Heero's back soothingly. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Heero," Quatre said softly while reaching out to brush his friend's cheek tenderly. "What happened to her was no more your fault than it was Wufei's. So don't go and start blaming yourself for it."

 

"You...you at least said good-bye to her," Heero said softly, then broke from their hold gently and went to his room.

 

Trowa watched him go sadly as he hugged Quatre. "Oh Quatre, what can we do?"

 

"We can only do one thing, Trowa. Be there for him. He has to come to grips with this himself," Quatre remarked as he watched Heero's door close. "All we can do is be there for him and help him when he needs it."

 

"And each other," Trowa said with a small smile as he gazed down at Quatre. "Come. I think I know how we could cheer him up right now, since we'll be taking off shortly."

 

"Really? Lead the way!" Quatre grinned, giving his friend a soft smile of his own.

 

Trowa smirked then, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you sure you are...up to it?" he asked archly as he led the way slowly to the door.

 

Quatre snickered, giving Trowa an arched look. "Me? You sure you're up to it?" Instead of a verbal answer, Trowa kissed Quatre hotly. He ran his fingers through the soft blond hair as he pulled Quatre to him hard and let his lips 'do the talking'. Eyes wide, Quatre gave a soft moan, then returned the hot kiss with a soft one of his own. After a long moment he pulled back, his aquamarine eyes slightly wild. "Yep, you're up to it all right."

 

Chuckling softly, Trowa kissed Quatre again briefly before pulling back. "I have been without you both since Heero left six months ago. In that time, I have come to realize how much you truly mean to me. I will show you...in every way possible," he stated, promise heavy in his eyes.

 

"I've missed you both as well. I'm sorry for staying away for so long. Even if Heero was gone, I shouldn't have just left you behind. You mean as much to me as he does," Quatre said softly, touching Trowa's cheek tenderly as he gazed into the green eyes he loved so much.

 

Eyes softening, Trowa leaned into the soft touch. "It's all right, Quatre. I understood and would never hold it against you," he said gently with a smile. He turned then to the door and opened it silently, peering in.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 5/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, yaoi, lemon!!

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: and now to the good stuff…hinted 2x5x2 and for certain 3x4x1 *purrs*

Note: Lemon…yum…Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Chuckling softly, Trowa kissed Quatre again briefly before pulling back. "I have been without you both since Heero left six months ago. In that time, I have come to realize how much you truly mean to me. I will show you in every way possible," he said, promise heavy in his eyes.

 

"I've missed you both as well. I'm sorry for staying away for so long. Even if Heero was gone, I shouldn't have just left you behind. You mean as much to me as he does," Quatre said softly, touching Trowa's cheek tenderly as he gazed into the green eyes he loved so much.

 

Eyes softening, Trowa leaned into the soft touch. "It's all right, Quatre. I understood and would never hold it against you," he replied gently with a smile. He turned then to the door and opened it silently, peering in.

 

The room was pitch black since the shades had been drawn. The faint outline of a figure against the windows could be seen, curled up. Quatre frowned as he stepped into the room. He looked at Trowa, then made his way over towards the curled up figure near the window. Heero didn't move as he sat curled up. Trowa frowned as well as he followed Quatre in and shut the door behind him. He came over and placed a soothing hand on the curled back. "Heero?"

 

"I some times wish that...that I was normal," Heero whispered forlornly, suddenly. Trowa frowned in surprise as he gazed down at the shadow, confused.

 

"What do you mean you wish you were normal, Heero?" Quatre queried, frowning deeply. Granted, none of them were exactly ‘normal’ but he wasn't sure what Heero meant.

 

The soft outline lifted in a shrug. "Just knowing. I-I want to know how to be with people..." Heero whispered quietly. He didn't protest as Trowa picked him up and carried him to the small table and chairs nearby. He curled into Trowa as the other young man sat down and held Heero in his lap.

 

"But you do know, Heero. You do," Trowa said soothingly as he held a hand out to Quatre.

 

"That's more than true." Quatre accepted the hand, coming over and wrapping his arms around both of them. "If you didn't know how to be with people, we would never have gotten this far together." He smiled, slightly sad. "I know we've all gone through a lot, but despite all that, we're here together."

 

Trowa nodded as Heero smiled faintly. "You speak the truth, little one." He smirked as the shuttle started moving and winked at Quatre. "Come. I think it's time to see if Heero really is normal," he suggested with a smirk.

 

Heero blinked and looked up in confusion. "N-nani?"

 

Quatre snickered, giving Heero an innocent look. "What's the matter Heero? You do trust us, don't you?"

 

"H-hai..." Heero said, looking slightly unsure.

 

Trowa smirked some more. "And you do know what happens between men,right?" he asked, grinning as Heero nodded slowly, his eyes brightening with hope.

 

Feeling devious, Quatre smiled at the two with the utmost innocent look on his face. "Really? Care to explain it to me?"

 

Heero stared at Quatre in surprise while Trowa stifled a snicker. "You...you don't know?" Heero meeped out softly, blushing brightly at the thought of having someone who might be a virgin. Trowa closed his eyes as he shook with laughter.

 

It was incredibly hard for Quatre to keep a straight face at the look Heero was giving him. Instead, he arched an eyebrow at Trowa, poking him in the ribs. "Well, Barton?"

 

Trowa assumed an innocent look as he fought down his grin. "Well, I suppose we can teach you..." he commented as he 'pondered' the thought. Heero's eyes widened and he blushed brightly before looking down, unsure. If Quatre didn't know what he was getting into, then everything might just collapse.

 

Grinning, Quatre gave in and reached over and gave Heero a light kiss. "Don't worry, Heero. I'm not *that* naive. Though I will admit that I haven't exactly experienced it completely before," Quatre admitted, flushing slightly. He wasn't as naive as people thought he was, but he wasn't quite as knowledgeable either.

 

Heero relaxed and smiled as he returned the soft kiss. Trowa ran his hand down Quatre's back as he smirked. "Then let us go remedy that," he purred out and smirked as Heero shivered with longing.

 

Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, Quatre nodded. "Yes, let’s. After all, Duo and Wufei can't have all the fun!"

 

"They might just join us," Heero said suddenly, grinning and Trowa laughed lightly. As soon as the shuttle steadied, the banged one stood up and led them to the small alcove that held the bed. It was a shorter flight from L3 to Earth, but there would be more than enough time to play.

 

"Oh don't remind me," Quatre groaned, rolling his eyes heavenward as he bounced on the bed. "Duo would get too much of a kick out of that. Though, it might be amusing to see Wufei turn red again."

 

"He wouldn't turn red. He'd purr. Duo's been influencing him too much," Trowa retorted matter-of-factly and grinned as Heero snickered in agreement. They both climbed on, sandwiching Quatre between them as they got comfortable.

 

Snickering, Quatre shook his head as he relaxed on the bed. Reaching out, he played with Trowa and Heero's hair, looking innocent. "Really now? Fascinating things you learn in bed."

 

Laughing, Trowa shook his head. "No no, I never slept with them, though the offer was there. I'm just saying that Wufei has certainly loosened up," he explained with a chuckle as he slipped a hand up Quatre's shirt slowly.

 

Heero chuckled softly. "I doubt that they'd want to sleep with me. I'm too cold to them," he said with a sad shake of his head. He looked up as he felt a soft brush against his thigh and smiled at Trowa, who was smiling warmly back. Heero then ran his hand down Quatre's back and thigh slowly.

 

Shivering under the dual assault, Quatre shook his head. "I meant me in bed, goof. I certainly hope you never slept with them!" His own hand reached out, sliding underneath Heero's shirt. "And if they weren't interested in you, I'd have to question their sanity. I can't see how anyone wouldn't be."

 

Heero shrugged, non-plussed. "Duo put it best. I may study humanity, but I'm a cold ways away," he said, not hurt, but just stating it. He smiled softly as he pressed closer to Quatre. "I-I want to be warm with both of you..." he whispered softly, smiling.

 

Trowa smiled back and nodded before pressing closer to Quatre as well. He slipped his hand farther up, exposing soft pale flesh as his fingers found hardening nipples and played with them. "I think we can oblige you, Heero," he murmured with a purr before kissing Heero softly over Quatre's shoulder. Moaning softly, Quatre closed his eyes as he arched against the hands roving over his body. His moan deepened as he opened his eyes, watching the two kiss. His own hand slid underneath Trowa's shirt, both hands teasing his new lovers as he was teased.

 

Trowa moaned softly as he arched and broke the kiss, and then groaned as Heero trailed his lips down the slender neck. Trowa focused on teasing Quatre's nipples before taking the blond's lips in a passionate kiss. Heero purred as he moved his lips to Quatre's neck, sucking slowly down as his hands moved down the blond's thighs, playing across the front and parting them slowly. Moaning deeply, Quatre closed his eyes, his head falling back in bliss. He threaded his fingers in Heero and Trowa's hair, shivering under them. He teased Trowa's lips with his own, one hand sliding down Heero's chest to rub along his chest and stomach.

 

Heero's soft purr earned a moan of want from Trowa as he kissed Quatre. The green-eyed youth kissed Quatre harder, pressing his tongue into the soft mouth as he pressed forward. Heero pressed forward at the same time and ground into them both as he spread Quatre. His nimble fingers unbuttoned both of their pants and slipped inside, playing with the hardening members that they found and earning and growl of pleasure from Trowa. Groaning, Quatre arched up in pleasure, biting his bottom lip. His eyes flashed open, gazing at the two of them with undisguised pleasure and love. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. It was all so beautiful and wonderful.

 

Trowa moved his lips down across Quatre's cheek as he thrust slightly into Heero's hand. He shifted back and pulled Quatre on top of him, grinning as Heero eagerly followed them. They both worked together, ridding Quatre of his clothes as they pressed kisses and nips everywhere they could on each other and the blond. Quatre moaned, crying out as he arched against both of his lovers. He bit his bottom lip, then gave in and cried out, pressing against both of them in pleasure. Heero leaned over Quatre's shoulder and kissed him hard as he slipped Trowa's shirt off. Sitting up to help, Trowa gladly sucked down Quatre's neck as he let the shirt get pulled off. He smirked as he leaned back and took off Heero's own shirt with a purr.

 

Returning the hot kiss, Quatre buried his fingers in Heero's hair. Smirking, he ran his hand down between himself and Trowa, teasing his friend and lover, his lips doing the same to Heero. Heero purred in appreciation as Trowa groaned and arched under them. Heero broke the kiss gently, and then trailed his lips down Quatre's naked back, tasting him as he fumbled to get Trowa's pants off. Trowa ran his own hands down Quatre's front, taking the abandoned lips for his own. Shivering slightly, Quatre returned Trowa's kiss, his fingers running over the now exposed flesh of Trowa's chest. He smirked in the kiss, and then arched against Heero, grinding into him slightly before doing the same thing to Trowa.

 

Twin growls of pleasure shot out into the room as both normally quiet men arched into Quatre. Heero, with a snarl, removed Trowa's pants then set to work teasing them both with his mouth, licking and sucking first one hard member then the other. Trowa's head fell back at the first attack on his erection before he kissed Quatre hard again. Crying out, Quatre panted softly, his fingers digging into Trowa's shoulder. He mewed softly, silently begging them for more. Pleasure washed over him and he bit his lip to keep from screaming with the pleasure.

 

"Heero, do you-"

 

"Hai. Just a minute..."

 

Heero got up as Trowa lay back down and brought Quatre's head down to his own, kissing the blond after making the soft request. He slowly ran his fingers down and wrapped them firmly around Quatre's throbbing flesh. "Quatre, how would you like it?" he whispered softly against Quatre's lips as he heard Heero returning to the room.

 

"Eh? What? Oooh..." Quatre moaned, arching into Trowa's hand. He groaned softly, trying not to thrust into that delicious hand. "What-whatever you...want..." How did they expect him to think coherently with such delicious feelings running through him?!

 

Heero chuckled softly as Trowa grinned and stopped his hand. They both soothed Quatre, cooling his passion a bit before Heero stripped fully and lay out next to them. "Quatre, calm down and tell us how you would like your first 'full' time to be," Trowa said softly as he ran a hand down the sweaty back above him.

 

"Eh? Oh." Quatre blinked, flushing slightly as he snuggled against Trowa. He knew what would happen, of course. But he hadn't really thought about it much. "What do you two want?"

 

"You," they both said and laughed softly, erotically as they glanced at each other.

 

"Quatre, we both have been with men fully before. And I know I speak for Heero in that we want you to choose how you would like it. Would you like to be on the bottom? Or on top?" Trowa's voice was gentle as he soothed Quatre.

 

"Or in the middle," Heero added with a smirk as he kissed them both.

 

Snickering, Quatre couldn't help but shake his head at the two. "I certainly don't deserve such concern. But all right, let me see..." His eyes went wide for a minute with all the interesting possibilities that flitted into his head. He finally smirked then, stretching between them. "Well, seems only fair that since you both want me, you both should get me, yes?"

 

Twin lustful grins spread on the two watching the young blond. "Is that what you wish, little one?" Trowa asked as he ran his fingers down Quatre's spine slowly.

 

"Who would you like where?" Heero asked as he joined Trowa's fingers before lacing his fingers with the other's, then sucked on them slowly.

 

"Oh, that I'll leave up to you two. Surprise me." Quatre smirked, purring softly. He grinned, nuzzling against Trowa's chest.

 

Trowa chuckled softly, and then cocked an eyebrow at Heero's sudden smirk. "You have an idea?"

 

Heero's smirk widened. "I want bottom," he said with a wink, chuckling at Trowa's look of surprise.

 

"Always thought you were a topper myself..." Trowa mumbled with a grin.

 

Quatre snickered at their talk, shaking his head. "And you're exactly the way I thought you'd be, Trowa." He winked, not at all surprised at Heero's request. Heero had always seemed to be the sort to take things slow, methodical. Trowa stuck his tongue out, and then was surprised as a mouth took it into their own. He moaned loudly as Heero plundered his mouth, sucking on his tongue as they dueled. He arched up sharply as a suddenly oiled hand covered his erection slowly. Groaning as he watched, Quatre licked his lips in anticipation. He smirked, running his hands down Heero's back as leaned up slightly to kiss his way down his lover's exposed back. Still smirking, he wrapped his hand around Heero's, helping him caress the oil over Trowa's erection.

 

Trowa cried out sharply at the pleasure, arching under them both and shuddering. Heero chuckled softly, and then let his hand trail to Quatre's cleft, circling in teasingly. "Ah!" Quatre cried out, his eyes wide as he felt the finger. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to steady himself at the unfamiliar sensation.

 

"Slowly, love. Tell me if it is too much..." Heero's soft voice was soothing as he pressed a finger in slowly. Trowa reached a hand down and encircled it around Quatre's member, stroking him slowly to make him relax. Nodding, Quatre groaned, closing his eyes as he pressed against Trowa's hand. He took deep, shuddering breaths before finally relaxing. His eyes closed, he gave a nod of assent, showing he was ready.

 

Heero nodded as well and slowly pressed the finger in farther. He leaned in, kissing one slender shoulder as he wiggled the finger around and thrust it slowly, getting Quatre used to the sensation. Trowa moved his hips slightly and shifted into Quatre's lax hold as he continued his gentle strokes. Shivering in pleasure, Quatre rested against Trowa, a soft smile on his lips. He moaned, pressing against Heero's finger for more. It was an odd sensation to be sure, but after a moment, very pleasurable.

 

Trowa purred softly in encouragement as Heero pushed in a second finger. Trowa encouraged Quatre to lean onto his arms and knees, balancing himself above Trowa. Heero smirked as he watched them, and then cocked an eyebrow as Trowa tugged on his hip. He grinned then as Trowa winked at him and had Heero move so he was straddling the banged one's head.

 

Heero's growl of pleasure as Trowa began suckling on his member floated into the room. Groaning, Quatre watched with wide eyes as Trowa began to pleasure Heero. He closed his eyes, and then leaned forward to kiss Heero hotly. Heero adjusted so he could return the hot kiss, and then pushed in a third finger into Quatre. He groaned loudly as Trowa moaned around his length, and then spread his legs as he felt gentle fingers probe his entrance. He shuddered in pleasure as two fingers pushed in, stretching him.

 

"You two are enough to drive a person insane," Quatre complained, and then groaned as he pushed against the three fingers. He moaned softly, pleadingly in desire. They were driving him so close to the edge as it was, just by watching them. Trowa's muffled chuckle set off another groan from Heero, who shuddered in pleasure. Heero thrust his fingers into Quatre before adding a fourth in as another finger was added into him. "See? He is evil," Quatre groaned, panting harshly as he clung to Heero. He moaned deeply, arching back against the fingers inside him. "He-Heero..." he moaned, shaking in pleasure.

 

"Come if you need to, Quatre..." Heero panted out softly as he moved his fingers harder into Quatre, stretching him. His own lower body was moving, thrusting and pushing back erratically as he was pleasured. Nodding, Quatre panted softly. He pulled back, and then kissed Heero hard. His fingers dug into Heero's shoulder as he let himself fall against his lover, coming hard. Pleasure assailed him and he mewed softly.

 

Heero grunted and shuddered, his own seed spilling into Trowa's mouth. Trowa swallowed swiftly, then panted as Heero removed his fingers from Quatre and leaned to the side, removing himself from Trowa's mouth. Trowa groaned loudly as he felt hot wetness surround his member and came not long after, pushed to the edge by Heero's talented tongue.

 

"I knew it. You guys are evil..." Quatre panted as he slumped to the bed, panting heavily. He closed his eyes, and then rested his head against Trowa's shoulder as he grinned up at the two. "You two are going to be the death of me."

 

"Not likely..." Trowa said as his breath slowed and he grinned. He kissed them both, and then chuckled as Heero grabbed a towel to wipe off Trowa's chest from Quatre's seed. Heero winked at them, then reoiled his hand and began covering Quatre's member slowly, teasing it to life.

 

"Oh yes you are..." Quatre groaned, closing his eyes as he arched into Heero's touch. He moaned softly, shivering in pleasure. Trowa laughed softly, and then slowly sat Quatre back onto his heels. He kissed Heero hotly, and then shifted out from under Quatre. Heero shifted in under Quatre, spreading his legs up and out as he smiled softly up at Quatre. Trowa moved behind Quatre and pressed up to the soft back, pressing kisses down his soon to be lover's neck. Taking a deep breath, Quatre looked down at Heero and caught his breath. He was so beautiful...shaking his head, he leaned down for a kiss, a soft smile of love on his lips.

 

Returning the soft kiss lovingly, Heero shifted so he could guide Quatre. Trowa, helping as well, helped place Quatre at Heero's entrance. "Slowly, Quatre...relish the feeling..." Trowa whispered softly into Quatre's ear when their kiss ended. Nodding, Quatre smiled lovingly down at Heero. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them. Biting his lip, he slowly pushed himself into his new lover, hitching his breath as he was slowly surrounded.

 

Heero moaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes, relishing in being filled. "Oh Quatre..." he breathed out and shifted his legs up, allowing even better access. Trowa smirked as he watched them both, guiding Quatre tenderly as he waited his own turn.

 

"Heero..." Quatre groaned, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, and then began to move slowly within his lover. He looked back, his eyes beckoning for Trowa to join them.

 

Trowa smiled back and shivered as Heero groaned deeply in pleasure. He came closer as Heero's head fell back in pleasure and ran his fingers along Quatre's back. "Hold steady, Quatre," Trowa whispered softly as he pressed closer, not quite breaching his lover's entrance.

 

"O-okay..." Quatre groaned, closing his eyes. It took a great deal for him not to move, but he somehow managed it. Biting his bottom lip, he waited patiently, trying to keep his rising desire at bay, at least for a little while.

 

Heero helped keep Quatre still as he placed tender hands on the slender thighs. He smiled softly up at Quatre, his cobalt eyes nearly black with passion as he gazed up at the two above him.

 

Trowa smiled softly again before he started pushing into Quatre slowly. He bit back a soft moan of pleasure as he was slowly sheathed by tight heat. 'Oh gods he is so tight...'

 

Gasping, Quatre's eyes widened as he felt Trowa slide into him. He bit back a groan and whimper at the feeling. He forced himself to relax and it instantly changed from the slight discomfort. It was a strange feeling. He opened his eyes, giving Trowa a smile before aiming the same smile at Heero.

 

Both quiet lovers smiled back as they adjusted for him. Trowa finally found himself to the hilt within Quatre and pushed a bit harder. He smirked as Heero groaned again, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Quatre was pushed farther into the Japanese man. Slowly, Trowa began moving into them both, moaning at the feelings he was experiencing.

 

"Oh Allah..." Quatre moaned, closing his eyes. He bit back a groan of pleasure, his eyes opening. Locking eyes with Heero, he clung to his lover, then moved with Trowa, pleasuring both his lover's as they seemed to move as one.

 

Trowa chuckled softly as Heero groaned even more, holding onto Quatre's shoulders as Trowa sped up. Trowa sucked down Quatre's neck slowly as he moved harder and faster, pushing both of his lovers into pleasure.

 

Mewing softly in pleasure, Quatre moved with Trowa, crying out in pleasure as he clung to Heero. He bit his lip, slowly being overwhelmed with the dual assault. He moaned their names, pleasure slowly overtaking him as he moved harder and faster within his beloved beneath him.

 

Heero's groans mingled with Quatre's cries of pleasure as he shook underneath the blond from the intense pleasure. It had never been this intense with Zechs and he was loving it!

 

Trowa panted softly as he laid out onto Quatre's back and moved harder, slamming himself into Quatre as he strove towards climax. He absolutely adored this. Effectively fucking both of his loves at the same time.

 

"Trowa...Heero...." Quatre moaned, shaking with overwhelming pleasure. He cried out, pushing harder into Heero as he was pushed into. He bit his lip, and then took Heero's member into his hand, stroking it in time to their thrusts. He was so close...

 

Heero cried out as he arched and clung to Quatre's shoulders. He tossed his head and cried out again as he came hard, covering Quatre's hand and chest as well as his own with his seed. Trowa moaned softly in pleasure at the sounds of one of his lovers' climax and thrust even harder into Quatre, spurred to his own end.

 

His own cry escaped from his lips moments later as Quatre climaxed. He screamed, thrusting once more into his lover before falling against Heero in a boneless heap of pleasure.

 

Trowa bit his lip and moaned softly as he shuddered, then filled Quatre with his release. He barely caught himself as pleasure washed over him hard. He smiled as he felt soft caresses to his face, calming his pleasure as Heero calmed them both and held them to him tightly.

 

Shivering in pleasure, Quatre snuggled against Heero, then purred and grinned back at Trowa. "So, I do hope we plan on doing this more often..."

 

Heero chuckled along with Trowa as they both snuggled Quatre. "You are kidding, right? Like we'd stop..." Trowa said languidly before pulling out of his blond lover slowly.

 

Heero snorted and rolled his eyes. "Watch it or we'll be worse than Duo and Wufei," he commented as Trowa chuckled and lay down next to them.

 

"Can anyone really be that bad?" Quatre joked, grinning as he snuggled against Trowa and Heero. He wrapped his arms around Heero, snuggling his back against Trowa with a grin.

 

"Well, since we have three horny teenagers, we just might do it. Barely, but just might," Trowa said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

Heero snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like Duo would let that stop him. He'd find a way..." he said with a smirk.

 

"No kidding. I don't really want to know what he'd do." Quatre snickered, shaking his head. He gave a slight yawn, flushing. "Sorry. You guys know how to tire a person out."

 

"It's been a long day," Trowa agreed lovingly as he brought the blanket up and covered them all.

 

Heero snorted and snuggled them both before kissing them. "Oyasumi. They'll get us when we land," he said before relaxing into sleep.

 

"Hmm...hmmm..." Quatre mumbled, his eyes closing in sleep. He sighed softly, happily, as he snuggled against his two loves.

 

Trowa smiled softly as he watched them both sleep, amazed. He'd never thought that today when he woke up he'd end up with the two he cared for the most. Now, he was glad he'd woken up. Smiling again, he fell asleep, holding them both close.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 6/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, yaoi, lemon!!

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: and now to the good stuff…hinted 2x5x2 and for certain 3x4x1 *purrs*

Note: Reunions are so sweet! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The shuttle soon landed on Earth, a car waiting for them when they landed. The orphanage at which Shaina now lived was not that far from the airport, which was a blessing of sorts.

 

Duo had nearly risked his very neck, as he continued to tease Heero and Trowa constantly. More Heero than Trowa, since the youth seemed to take a delight in having his friend threaten him bodily harm on a regular occurrence. Quatre rolled his eyes at Duo as they approached the outside of the orphanage. They were all nervous, having not seen Shaina since she was a baby.

 

It wasn't hard for Heero to snap regularly at Duo, but he was also thankful for the distraction. He'd taken to holding Quatre and Trowa's hands a lot the whole way to the orphanage, almost shaking with nervousness. Wufei was the calmest on the outside of the five, next being Trowa. But they both knew that they needed to be that way.

 

Sally smiled over at them as she rang the doorbell and announced themselves to the security. She hoped things would go well. The door opened and a kindly old nun appeared. She smiled at the group, instantly recognizing Sally. "Miss Po, I am glad to see you have returned, and with your friends as well. Please, come in." She held the door open for them, and Quatre bowed his head and entered. Duo did likewise, instantly all serious, his eyes shimmering. She reminded him of Sister Helen.

 

The three other former pilots bowed in greeting as well before coming in and looking around. The sounds of children’s' laughter echoed around the halls as they walked along, listening and observing.

 

Sally smiled at the nun kindly. "How is Shaina, Sister? Any changes?"

 

The Sister sighed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, Miss Po. If anything, she's grown worse. She refuses to interact with anyone, especially the other children. Come, I will show you." She led the way from the entrance to the backyard of the building.

 

Children were playing, jumping and screaming in their playtime. All except one little girl. She was about two years old and sitting alone. She had two pigtails of brown red hair, though her eyes were so distant and cold.

 

Heero's eyes immediately locked onto the little girl and were filled with such remorse and pain that Trowa placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. Wufei's face creased in a frown as Sally went over to the little girl and knelt before her, speaking quietly to her.

 

The little girl didn't seem to hear Sally at all, just stared straight ahead and made no noises, not even one that she saw the young woman before her. Quatre closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly. What she must have gone through.

 

Heero finally squared his shoulders and went over to the little girl. He knelt before her and gazed at her, his eyes soft. He asked her quietly in Japanese if she knew what she was looking for. Wufei and Trowa watched along with the other three in grim hope, praying she would react to Heero at least.

 

Shaina looked up briefly, glancing at Heero. There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes before she lowered her head again and stared at the grass. Heero's face softened in hope as he asked another question in Japanese. He reached forward and brushed his fingers through her hair gently, just like he used to.

 

Blinking once, Shaina looked up at him, flinching away. "No touch!!" She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly. Ever since her adopted parents died, she allowed no one to touch her. It reminded her too much of her dreams.

 

"Doushite, fuurin?" Heero asked quietly as he held his fingers in front of her soothingly. He frowned slightly in distress and glanced over at his friends and lovers.

 

Trowa patted his mouth and then mimed playing the flute. Heero's eyes lit up and he nodded before sitting down on the ground. Softly, he began singing the lullaby he used to sing to Shaina when she was upset.

 

The song had the impact of a douse of cold water. Shaina's eyes widened and she gave a soft whimper. It was too much. The song brought back such confusing and painful memories. Her parents dying in front of her...someone abandoning her...

 

Crying out, she pushed Heero aside and ran from the yard, sobbing. She ran inside the building, slamming the door behind her in her effort to get away from the painful memories.

 

Heero sat, stunned, then curled up and buried his face in his knees. He didn't even move as Trowa came over swiftly and wrapped him in strong arms. Wufei bowed his head in grief as Sally ran in after Shaina. If Shaina reacted like that way to the one whom she had most bonded to, then what were they to do?

 

Kneeling next to Heero, Quatre placed a soothing hand on his lover's shoulder. "Heero, she is not rejecting you. She is afraid. She's suddenly found herself face to face with something she remembers that was soothing. We have to give her time."

 

"Very wise of you, young man." Sister Marie smiled, nodding with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, young man. You have brought more emotion to that little girl in just a few moments than we have been able to get ever since she came here. Your friend is right. It will take time, but I have a feeling she will come around to you."

 

Heero looked up, his eyes filled with hope, yet also looking lost. "Honto?" he whispered softly.

 

"Yes, Heero. We'll keep trying," Trowa said softly as he smiled in encouragement.

 

"What we might want to do is come and visit every day for a few hours, just us five, and take her away from here for small periods of time. Then, she'll get used to us," Wufei suggested as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

 

"Of course we'll keep trying! And that's a great idea, Fei! I'm sure it'll work!" Duo nodded with conviction, gazing at the way Sally had gone. He hoped it would work anyway.

 

"That's right. So don't give up, Heero." Quatre smiled at his love, holding his hand out. "Come on. Perhaps if we were to stay for dinner, it might help her a bit to see we don't bite."

 

Heero nodded, smiling softly in hope as he took Quatre's hand. Silently, he got up with Trowa and they all headed inside to talk more with Sally and Sister Marie.

 

Shaina had closed and locked herself in her room, refusing to let anyone, even Sister Marie, inside. The older woman was all smiles, though. "Not to worry. She'll come out when she gets hungry. She always does. Let her be for a bit."

 

Heero's eyes again looked worried and lost, but he calmed as Trowa gently squeezed his hand.

 

Wufei cocked his head as Sally came back into the room. "So?" he asked as they sat down in the living room.

 

"So? Well, I managed to talk to her a bit. She's definitely afraid and confused," Sally said as she sat down and sighed.

 

"Which is to be expected," Quatre said softly, giving Heero's shoulders a squeeze. "She's been alone for a long time and she's afraid of her memories. Memories can be a powerful thing, especially to one so small."

 

"Hai," Heero whispered, his eyes filled with distress.

 

"Well, she'll just have to get used to us again. Good thing we don't have to change diapers anymore," Wufei said as he made a face.

 

Sister Marie smirked, arching an eyebrow upwards. "And what makes you think you won't, young man? She's not quite potty trained, after all."

 

Duo snickered, and then danced out of range of his lover with a grin.

 

Wufei glowered at his lover as Heero and Trowa snickered slightly.

 

Sally chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, the terrible twos it is!" she said as she stretched.

 

Duo smirked at his lover, sticking out his tongue as he hid behind Quatre. Quatre rolled his eyes heavenward, then snickered. "Ah yes, the terrible twos. Won't we have fun."

 

"Even though we have been living through them with Duo and Wufei?" Trowa asked innocently and Heero snickered as Wufei shot them a glare. He then glared at Sally as she cackled.

 

"Hey!" Duo growled, glaring at Trowa. Quatre snickered, then quickly hid behind Heero and smirked at his glaring friend.

 

Trowa looked innocently back at Duo. "Yes Duo? Hay is for horses, just so you know," he commented and grinned as Heero snickered even more. Even Wufei was fighting a grin as Sally chuckled some more.

 

Duo narrowed his eyes, glaring at Trowa. "Sometimes I hate your acidic wit."

 

"Aaaw, why? I think it’s cute." Quatre snickered, winking at Trowa as Duo rolled his eyes.

 

Trowa's grin grew slightly as he winked at Duo. "Better to have a wit then to be boring." He grinned as Heero snorted with laughter along with Wufei.

 

"I'm not boring! Am I, Fei?" Duo asked his lover, giving him a pointed glare, as if daring him to say that he was boring.

 

Wufei burst out laughing at that thought. "YOU?! Not in this lifetime," he retorted with a wave of his hand. Trowa snickered some more as Sally clutched her sides from laughing.

 

"See? I'm not boring. So there." Duo stuck his tongue out at Trowa, smirking impishly. Quatre snickered, helping Sally up as he tried to control his own laughter.

 

Trowa smirked. "If you will note, Duo, I meant the comment for myself," he said with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Heero chuckled as Wufei smirked. "He does have a point, love," Wufei said with a grin.

 

"Oh hush up," Duo growled, crossing his arms over his chest and glared at them. He blinked, and then grinned. He didn't say anything, but he saw a small figure from the top of the stairs watching them silently.

 

"Aw, is poor Duo being picked on?? Come here and let Fei-fei help you," Wufei cooed, then snickered as Heero and Trowa snorted with laughter.

 

Duo just gave his lover a glare, and then rolled his eyes heavenward. He smirked, and then pulled on his lover's ponytail. "Behave or you can sleep outside tonight. By yourself."

 

Quatre shook his head with a grin, and then noticed the small figure on the top of the stairs as well. He grinned with pleasure, seeing Shaina watching them silently with wide eyes.

 

Wufei pouted, and then smirked. "I wonder who would be more disappointed in that arrangement, love. You or me. Cuz I know I have better control," he said with a leer.

 

"TMI!!" Sally squawked out and grinned as Heero and Trowa laughed some more, leaning into each other.

 

"Nah, I'd just glomp my buddy, right Q?!" Duo grinned, glomping Quatre from behind, who rolled his eyes.

 

"Sure, if you want to fight them over me first." Quatre smirked, pointing at Heero and Trowa.

 

Heero cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at the two before looking at Trowa. "I told you that Duo couldn't stand being second to us," he pointed out as he thumbed over at Duo while Trowa snickered. Wufei grinned in amusement.

 

"I resent that remark!" Duo growled, giving Heero a mock glare.

 

Quatre snickered, shaking his head. "Don't you mean, you resemble that remark?"

 

"Oh shut up," Duo groused, pouting cutely. "You guys are so mean to me!"

 

"You set yourself up, love," Wufei said as he grinned and the other two chuckled softly in amusement. He patted his lap and grinned as Sally stretched and yawned.

 

"I wonder when dinner is," Heero asked as he snuggled Trowa's shoulder. Trowa smirked and winked at Quatre, patting his lap.

 

"It won't be too much longer," a young boy stated. He gazed at the adults, his eyes flicking up to Shaina at the top of the stairs. He turned his attention back to the adults, his eyes sad.

 

"Oh. Thank you. What's your name?" Quatre inquired politely, smiling at the boy.

 

The boy shrugged. "Matt."

 

"A pleasure to meet you, Matt. How old are you?" Trowa asked warmly as they shifted into less intimate stances and smiled at the young man.

 

"Six," Matt said triumphantly, holding out five fingers. He frowned, and then added another finger after a moment's thought and nodded. "Six."

 

Heero chuckled softly along with Wufei as Trowa nodded. "My goodness then. You are certainly a big boy."

 

"Indeed. Almost a grown-up," Wufei said with a smile.

 

"I suppose." Matt shrugged, and then plopped down into a chair. He blinked up at Heero, and then with all the innocence only a child can muster, he spoke. "You're Shaina's papa, aren't ya?"

 

Heero blinked in surprise, and then looked down. "Not in blood. I...we took care of her for a few months before things happened that we had to give her to someone better able to help her," he answered quietly, eyes filled with remorse.

 

"Nah, you are. You look like her. Act like her too," Matt countered before sucking on his thumb. After a moment he pulled it out and shrugged. "You're quiet like she is. And you watch everything, like she is."

 

Heero smiled slightly as he gazed at Matt. "Are you her friend?" he asked quietly in interest as he gazed at the young boy. The other pilots watched silently, just as interested.

 

"Eh. Sorta. Shaina doesn't really have any friends. I'm the closest she has, I think," Matt admitted. He looked up at the stairs, and then rolled his eyes as Shaina stuck her tongue out at him and hid behind a column. "She's such a brat."

 

Heero looked over to where Matt was looking and smiled softly. "Iie, she always was a free spirit. She chose her friends..." he said proudly as he gazed at her. The other pilots looked over as well and smiled.

 

"Did not! Don't have friends!!" a female voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

 

Matt rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. "See? She's a brat." Heero took faith from Matt. In truth, when Shaina had said what she said, he'd felt his heart rip in pain. But, if Matt wasn't concerned, then he could relax somewhat.

 

"So how long have you known Shaina?" Wufei asked nonchalantly as if Shaina hadn't spoken. He smirked at Trowa and they winked.

 

"Since she got here," Matt said, swinging his legs back and forth. Shaina stuck her head through the wooden bars of the stairs once more, watching with narrowed eyes.

 

"Do you like her?" Trowa asked softly as he smiled at Matt. Heero's eyes kept trailing up to Shaina hopefully as he listened to the bold little boy.

 

"Eh. She's okay for a girl." Matt shrugged, though he looked down to hide his flush. He eeped as he heard Shaina hiss at him from upstairs. "Well, okay for a girl."

 

The pilots chuckled softly in amusement. Heero started asking some more questions as Wufei murmured softly to Duo, "I wonder if we should start interrogating him now before they start dating?"

 

Duo rolled his eyes heavenward, though he snickered and grinned evilly. "Maybe."

 

Matt just blinked up at Heero, answering what he could. He actually liked these guys. He hoped the Sister was right and they'd be able to help Shaina.

 

Wufei just grinned at his lover as Heero continued talking softly with Matt. He smiled softly as he saw how gentle Heero was being. 'He's certainly loosened up,' he thought happily.

 

Matt finally stuffed his thumb in his mouth and gave a snort. It was boring talking to these adults. He smirked, then pulled out a small ball and threw it up at the ceiling. It came down, and then hit Shaina on her head. She gave a whimper, then raced down the stairs and started chasing Matt, growling in anger. The pilots stifled their laughter as they watched the two and tried not to get in the way. They all knew when to stay out of the way of a woman's wrath. Catching up with Matt, Shaina tackled him, growling. He snickered, patting her on the head and sticking his tongue out. She sniffled, then sat back and started to cry.

 

Heero looked at the others in support, and then went over to Shaina. Tenderly, he rubbed her back, speaking soothingly to her as he brushed away her tears. Trowa held his breath, unconsciously mimicked by Wufei as they prayed that Heero wouldn't scare her again. Shaina looked up, a bit afraid. Everyone that she had ever cared about had gone away. But this one seemed to stay, no matter what she did. She sobbed harder, finally giving in and burying her face in his chest, clinging to him tightly. Heero wrapped his arms tightly around Shaina and hummed softly to her. His face was soft with caring as he rocked her.

 

The others smiled softly in relief. Things were looking better all ready...

 

Shaina soon cried herself hoarse, tears dried on her face as she rested against Heero. He was so familiar to her: his soft voice, his familiar scent. She felt safe with him there for some unknown reason. Heero smiled softly as he picked her up easily and went over to the window seat, holding her close. He sang softly to her, rubbing her back gently as he sang.

 

Sally got up and winked at Matt, then asked him to show her to where Sister Marie was. She wanted to get the ball rolling on getting Shaina adopted. Matt blinked, looking up at Sally. His mouth dropped open and he nodded. She was so tall! He led her to Sister Marie, still awestruck.

 

Shaina snuggled against Heero, sniffing on occasion as she rested against him. All the bad memories seemed to go away when he held her. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and afraid. "Promise...no leave..."

 

Heero's eyes filled with tears as he smiled at her. "I promise, fuurin. I'm not letting you go this time. I promise," he whispered as he brushed her hair from her face.

 

"Same with us, little one," Trowa added softly, smiling gently along with the others.

 

"Promise?" Shaina asked with wide eyes, staring at all five of them in wonder.

 

"Of course, sweet one. You'll never be alone again," Duo said quietly, smiling at her. She gave a hesitant smile back, feeling unsure.

 

"Would you like to be with us, fuurin? Live with us?" Heero asked quietly as he brushed her hair again soothingly. Swallowing hard, Shaina gave a brief nod, afraid. Every time she'd let herself believe she had a home, it was taken from her. Would this be any different? Heero smiled gently at her as he rubbed her back. "Then we shall be together," he stated softly, yet firmly. The others smirked as they saw his set features. It was Heero's newest mission.

 

"Really? Promise?" Shaina couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Did he really want her around? Did they really want her?

 

"Promise." Quatre smiled at her reassuringly, his eyes filled with conviction. He'd make sure they were together, no matter what.

 

Heero nodded sharply, mimicked by Trowa and Wufei. "You are our family. It's time we proved it," Wufei said firmly as he smiled softly.

 

"No. Family always die," Shaina said miserably, closing her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. "They always go way..."

 

"Not anymore," Heero declared firmly as he held her closely, wiping her tears away. "Not anymore," he repeated gently, soothingly as he rocked her gently.

 

"O-Okay..." Shaina said softly, looking down. She wasn't sure if she trusted them or not, but was willing to wait and see if it were true.

 

"It may take some time," Trowa explained gently as Heero placed his chin on her head and rubbed her back.

 

"But you will be with us soon," Wufei finished steadfastly, smiling gently. Shaina nodded, burying her face in Heero's chest. She snuggled against him, feeling safe, at least for a little while. She wouldn't feel completely safe until they were truly a family again. Heero smiled softly as he began singing softly to her again. He rocked her gently, rubbing her back as he sang quietly, the soft Japanese floating out lovingly. Sighing softly Shaina rested her head on Heero's chest, her eyes closing. The song was so soothing and so familiar. She finally fell asleep in his arms, her tears gone.

 

Heero smiled softly as he let his song trail off, and then looked over at his smiling lovers and friends. His face softened even more with love as he held her close, feeling complete. Wufei stretched a bit, then said, "We should find Sister Marie so we can take her to bed."

 

"You've found me already, young man," Sister Marie said softly, smiling at the sight that greeted her. Matt had found her, along with Sally. After speaking with Sally, she had returned to the living room to speak with the five former pilots.

 

Wufei hit his head on the back of his chair as he looked over sharply in surprise, then cursed softly as he rubbed his head. Trowa snickered softly as Heero grinned slightly, and then asked, "Where can I put her to bed?"

 

Sister Marie smiled, though she was hard pressed not to snicker at the young Chinese man. "Upstairs. If you'd like, you can sleep in her room. She has no other roommates with her."

 

Nodding, Heero smiled softly. "You don't mind?" he asked as he stood up and cradled Shaina close to him.

 

"What about the fact that we want to adopt her?" Wufei asked, eyes narrowing slightly. She was, after all, a Catholic nun. Catholics opposed gay marriages and adoptions loudly even in this time.

 

"Yes, young man, I do mind actually. But I know what is good for that young girl, and her happiness outweighs my own views or wants," Sister Marie said softly, shrugging. "I would do whatever it takes to help that child."

 

Wufei relaxed visibly along with the other pilots. Heero bowed his head, smiling in relief. "Arigato."

 

"Just take care of her," Sister Marie said softly, then inclined her head and headed for the kitchen to finish the dinner preparations.

 

Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Catholics..." he muttered and smirked as Trowa chuckled in amusement.

 

"Go upstairs with Shaina. We'll bring you dinner," Trowa suggested as he smiled over at Heero. Heero nodded and headed upstairs with the sleeping little girl.

 

Quatre smiled softly, and then turned to Sally. "What must we do to begin adoption proceedings?"

 

Sally sighed softly. "The usual file the appropriate papers and such. The rest is up to the judge and the orphanage, since she is a Ward of the Law," she said with another sigh.

 

"Will it be messy?" Trowa asked quietly as Wufei ran his hand up and down Duo's back as he listened.

 

"Messy? You've never seen an adoption proceeding then." Duo rolled his eyes. "They're extremely messy. Some of the worst."

 

Trowa sighed sadly as he looked down. Wufei poked his lover, and then said, "We'll keep Shaina as much apart from them so they don't hurt her," he said firmly.

 

"Of course we will! No one hurts our little girl!" Duo exclaimed, smirking evilly as he cracked his knuckles. Quatre snickered, shaking his head in amusement.

 

"Idiot," Wufei said as he lightly bopped his lover on the head.

 

"Shall we head for dinner?" Trowa asked as he got up and stretched.

 

"If there is food there, hell yes!" Duo snickered, dodging his lover and heading for the dining room. Quatre snickered, shaking his head as he followed his friend and winked at Trowa.

 

Wufei sighed loudly in exasperation as he followed his lover out. Trowa snickered in amusement as well as he put his arm through Quatre's and followed them out to the dining hall.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 7/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, yaoi, lemon!!

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: and now to the good stuff…hinted 2x5x2 and for certain 3x4x1 *purrs*

Note: Whoa...forever and a day in posting! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Running his fingers through his blond hair, Quatre stretched as he left the courthouse. A small frown was on his face as he descended the stairs, briefcase in hand. He could see his friends and lovers waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed. Things were not going to be easy if they wished to adopt Shaina, even with his connections.

 

Heero looked over as he heard the sigh, noting Trowa's observant gaze tracking the blond as he came down to them. They had started the proceedings so they could adopt Shaina and all had high hopes. Trowa, Heero, and Duo had joined up with the Preventers, finding themselves actually enjoying themselves in what Wufei had termed 'overly glorified cops' positions.

 

Wufei glanced up at Quatre, his eyes soft with hope. "Well? How'd it go?"

 

"It went well, considering." Quatre smiled at them, though he couldn't suppress another sigh. "We have a lot against us, but also a lot going for us."

 

"Why don't you tell us what is against us so that the good stuff seems better?" Wufei suggested wryly as Trowa reached over and took Quatre's hand, lacing their fingers together. Heero's face blanked as he hid his emotions.

 

"Of course." Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand, taking Heero's in his own and doing the same thing. "It's pretty much what we expected. They're concerned over Shaina being with a single, gay couple. But I think the fact that Shaina responds to Heero will make all the difference."

 

"Do you think?" Trowa asked quietly as he rubbed Heero's back. Heero looked bleakly at them both, filled with worry and remorse.

 

"Anything else, Quatre?" Wufei asked as he leaned into Duo. "They don't know about all of us living together, do they?"

 

"No. I managed to keep that from them, at least for now," Quatre admitted, squeezing Heero's hand tightly. "I'm not going to lie. There is a lot against us. The biggest thing, I think, will be the fact there is no female role model for Shaina when she moves in with us."

 

"Well, can't we use Sally or someone else as one?!" Duo asked, frowning thoughtfully. Maybe Hilde would be willing.

 

"We could always ask. I mean, Shaina was responding to her as well," Wufei said thoughtfully as he caressed Duo's hand.

 

"Let's get home and discuss this. I believe we also have to clean house a bit for Shaina's visit tomorrow, yes?" Trowa said with a smile as Heero smiled softly and nodded.

 

"That's right!" Duo grinned, bouncing excitedly as he hugged Wufei impulsively. "It'll be fun having her over for once!"

 

"True..." Quatre blinked, and then smirked. "And I may have just thought of a way to make sure they see just how much good Shaina does with Heero."

 

"What are you thinking, Quatre?" Wufei asked, suddenly concerned as he gazed at his friend. Heero looked at Quatre, eyes impassive as he waited for the pronouncement from his lover.

 

Quatre smirked, winking. "Why don't we show the court just how well Heero does with Shaina? If they see how much she responds to him, compared to others, they'll have to admit that she would be better off with him, as opposed to someone else."

 

"Iie." Heero's voice was soft, almost blank with both fear and worry. "Iie, Quatre."

 

"Why not, Heero?" Trowa asked quietly as Wufei stared at Heero in surprise.

 

"I don't want them to see me with her!! I don't want her to worry that that's all we'll have to deal with!" Heero said, sounding more upset as he spoke.

 

"Heero, I wasn't proposing anything horrible. Perhaps just having them there when we go visit at the orphanage or we could even video tape it." Quatre frowned thoughtfully, gazing at Heero with a slight frown. What was making his lover so upset? "Heero, it would be done in such a way Shaina wouldn't know they were there or what it was about. Wouldn't that be all right?"

 

Duo frowned, gazing at his friend. Why was Heero so adamant against this? If it worked, they'd be able to take Shaina home with them!

 

"You can't guarantee it, Quatre," Heero whispered softly, and then looked away, closing his eyes tightly as a tear slipped down. He ran down the sidewalk, escaping them as he trembled.

 

"Heero!" Trowa called out, and then sighed softly. "What is wrong?" he whispered.

 

"It's almost like he's afraid of being observed. Perhaps he thinks that if he knows he's being watched he'll mess up or something," Wufei said with a frown.

 

"I don't know but I'm going to go find out," Quatre stated softly before handing his briefcase to Duo. "We'll meet you guys later. I'll go talk to him."

 

"Wait...Quatre. Let's let him go for a bit," Trowa suggested quietly as he took Quatre's hand. "He knows he can come to us, but something else is bothering him. I think it might be the past," he explained softly, eyes worried.

 

"But then it would be better if someone was with him so he would know that we are worried about him and there for him, yes?" Wufei asked in confusion.

 

Quatre frowned at Trowa, equally confused. "But, shouldn't someone be with him that can help him with working through his past? He shouldn't be alone to deal with that."

 

"Not everything can be fixed with us there and he might just need to be alone," Trowa said softly as he looked down.

 

"I think we shouldn't leave him. Duo. Why don't you go and be with him?" Wufei suddenly said, smirking slightly as he gazed at his lover.

 

Duo narrowed his eyes, gazing at his lover. Did Wufei realize just what he was asking of him? "Why me?" Quatre was wondering the same thing. Why, of all of them, would Wufei suggest Duo?!

 

Trowa cocked an eyebrow in surprise as Wufei smiled softly at Duo. "You'd be the best, love. You can just talk to him like you talk to me," he explained lovingly.

 

Crossing his arms, Duo all but glared at his lover. "Fine. But you owe me for this one, Wufei."

 

"I know love...I know," Wufei said softly as he smiled gently at his lover. Trowa blinked in surprise. Was there something that wasn't shown all the time?? Shaking his head, Duo sighed. Leaning over, he gave a peck to Wufei's cheek, then stuck his hands in his pockets and headed after Heero.

 

Quatre blinked, shaking his head. "Uh, okay. Well, let’s get back before Shaina starts to worry about us."

 

Wufei chuckled softly as he headed for their car, confident. Trowa cocked his other eyebrow and looked at his lover. "I think that we don't have to worry, ne?"

 

"We'll see." Quatre sighed, linking his arm with Trowa's. He smiled sadly at his lover and then followed after Wufei. Trowa smiled softly back and nodded in encouragement as they followed Wufei. Hopefully, things would work.

 

*~~**~~*

 

With his hands in his pockets, Duo headed in the direction that Heero had gone. He hoped that he'd be able to help his friend, though he felt very apprehensive about sharing his past with anyone, even Wufei, let alone Heero. Heero didn't react as he sat in the park in the swing. He stared unseeingly at the ground as he slowly swung back and forth, lost in his own thoughts or memories.

 

Stopping for a moment, Duo gazed at his friend. He closed his eyes, and then gave a wry smile. Out of everyone, he knew that he was probably the only one out of them that could help Heero. Sighing softly, Heero hugged the chains closer to him as he swung silently. His eyes were shadowed, sad and filled with fear. Gazing at his friend sadly, Duo went over and sat down in the other swing. He gazed up at the sky in thought. "It's hard, isn't it? The past always seems to come and haunt us."

 

Nodding silently, Heero sighed and curled up slightly. He toed the ground as he said quietly, "I just don't know what to do, Duo."

 

"I know. It's hard. The past always seems to want to hurt us when we least expect it." Duo tilted his head, turning to gaze at Heero thoughtfully. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

 

Nodding silently, Heero gripped the chains slightly before relaxing. "If they watch us, they'll just take notes, then change the program so I can't be with her, Duo. That's what always happens," he whispered softly, resignedly.

 

Frowning, Duo gazed at Heero thoughtfully. "Is that what Dr. J would do, Heero? Take notes and then make you change something about yourself?"

 

Hesitating, Heero stared at the bark he was toeing before nodding sadly. "It was standard procedure. Observe and change. Change scenario, observe, then change program and perimeters," his voice said flatly, hiding any of his pain.

 

"Heero..." Duo reached out, lifting Heero's chin to gaze into his eyes. "This isn't a lab, Heero. No one will make you change if you do not want to."

 

"Yes they will, Duo," Heero said quietly, but his eyes were filled with turmoil and despair. "They will. They'll take everything away because we don't...we don't follow perimeters," he whispered, his voice cracking.

 

"Well, to hell with the perimeters!" Duo growled, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "This isn't a lab, Heero! Once they see just how much of a wonderful father you will be to Shaina, no one could fault you for anything." He looked down, sighing. "I've never followed the 'perimeters' in my life. I've always gone the way of the rebel, the outcast."

 

"Demo, that's who you are, Duo. You're...you fight life and fate. I-I can't," Heero said softly as he looked back down, hugging the chains closer to him as he gazed bleakly at the ground.

 

"Yes, you can and do." Duo moved off the swing, then knelt in front of Heero. Taking his friend's hands in his own, he squeezed them gently. "Heero, ever since I've known you, all you've ever done was fight. Do you want them to take Shaina away from you?"

 

Shaking his head as he gazed hopelessly at Duo, Heero found himself sniffling. He sobbed softly and lunged at Duo, hugging him tightly. "Don't let them take her away!" he cried out, shaking.

 

"I won't, Heero. I promise I won't." Duo hugged Heero back just as tightly, trying to soothe his friend. "I know you love her very much, we can all see that. Just as we all know you will make a wonderful father to her, Heero. You just have to have faith in yourself."

 

"If they watch...Duo I don't want them to. I don't want Shaina to see that. I don't want any of you to see that," Heero whispered softly as he held onto his dear friend.

 

"To see what, my friend? What would we see?" Duo asked softly, trying to get to bottom of all this. "What are you afraid of us seeing?"

 

"Me failing," Heero whispered after a minute of silence. "I-I don't want to fail you or her anymore. I don't...I don't want to lose you and they'll take you all away if they watched us. They don't care. They don't care at all what we'd feel! It's all about perimeters!" he cried, shaking with his pent-up emotions.

 

"Heero, that's not true." Duo hugged his friend tightly, feeling for him. He knew what it was like to be the outcast. "No one will take you from us, I swear. They won't take Shaina either." He looked into Heero's eyes, his own blue eyes filled with pain. "I lost some very important people in my life, and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else in my life be taken away from me."

 

"Duo?" Heero's eyes were filled with sorrow as he gazed at his friend, seeing and almost feeling Duo's pain. He clutched at Duo's arms and nodded firmly, his face firming with resolve. "Hai. Hai, I won't lose you, any of you. Not anymore," he whispered firmly.

 

"That's right. We won't lose anyone anymore. We're too strong for that," Duo whispered, gazing at his friend with shadowed eyes. "So what are you going to do, Heero?"

 

Slowly, Heero brought his hand up and cupped Duo's cheek, smiling softly. "Fight," he whispered, and then hugged his friend tenderly. He'd seen Duo's soul and knew then that he could live as long as he had them all with him.

 

"Good. Because I'd hate to have to kick your ass." Duo grinned, returning the hug tightly. He pulled back, and then winked at his friend. "Come one. I know of a little girl that will be most happy to see you."

 

"Hai. Arigato, Duo," Heero replied softly as he smiled gently at his friend. "Arigato for being my friend."

 

"You are most welcome. I should be thanking you in turn for being mine." Duo smiled at his friend, squeezing his hand. "Come on, let's go."

 

"Hai. I'll always be there for you, Duo. Even if I didn't show it in the past," Heero said quietly as he got up and looked away sadly.

 

"Oh, hush now. I always knew you did." Duo smiled lightly, lifting Heero's chin up and smiling at him. "Don't worry about it, okay? We're friends, that's all that matters."

 

Nodding sharply, Heero smiled softly. "Let's go. I miss her and them already," he said with a smile before grabbing Duo's hand and walking off. Smiling, Duo bounced to his feet. Grinning, he trotted after Heero, feeling very happy. He'd done what he'd set out to do and his friend was feeling better because of it.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby the Sequel pt. 8/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, yaoi, lemon!!

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: and now to the good stuff…hinted 2x5x2 and for certain 3x4x1 *purrs*

Note: So cute...heehee...Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Arriving back at the orphanage, Quatre stretched his back. He smiled at Shaina as she sat on the grass, playing marbles with Matt. Both had a serious expression on their faces as they played with the small glass spheres. They were waiting for Heero and Duo’s return and for Heero's decision on what to do.

 

Trowa and Wufei went over by the two youngsters and quietly watched them. They looked over as they heard soft talking and saw Heero walking over with Duo, talking quietly, yet smiling. Duo nodded back, grinning as he replied to what Heero was saying. He waved to Wufei and Trowa, looking smug. Snickering, Quatre shook his head. That smug look could only mean Duo had succeeded in what he had been sent out to do.

 

Heero smiled and nodded, then waved to the others as they came over. He cocked his head as he watched Shaina and Matt. "Having fun?" he asked quietly before looking at his lover.

 

Quatre grinned at Heero, smiling lightly. "They're quite engrossed in their game. Correction, they were." This last was stated after Shaina had looked up. Seeing Heero, she gave a glad cry, abandoning the game to glomp onto Heero tightly.

 

Heero stumbled slightly and smiled even more as he hugged Shaina back just as tightly. He murmured softly to her as he ran his fingers through her hair, relaxed and loving. Wufei and Trowa chuckled softly as they shook their heads in amusement. Smiling up at Heero, Shaina bounced up and down, demanding to be picked up. Matt blinked, and then pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, feeling cheated out of his playmate.

 

Smiling at her happily, Heero picked her up and bounced her, laughing softly before asking her questions on her day and if she'd been a good girl. Shaina giggled, bouncing in his arms as she told Heero about the rabbits she'd played with, watching television, playing marbles with Matt. And she was always a good girl! Heero chuckled softly as he bounced Shaina, and then headed over towards the swings as he listened to her. He asked her what she had for lunch and such things, eyes shining with the prospect of talking about something so normal. Giggling, Shaina told him about the macaroni and cheese she'd had, of the insects that had scared Sister Marie and generally bounced happily in his lap. She finally demanded that he swing her, giving him a pleading look that she knew would always break him down.

 

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at Matt, and then blinked as he got an idea. He leaned over and whispered softly to Trowa, who cocked an eyebrow in thought. Quatre looked from Trowa to Wufei, then to Matt. He arched an eyebrow at his lover, wondering what the two were hashing up.

 

Trowa smiled secretly at his blond lover before gesturing him and Duo over so they could tell them the 'idea'. Quatre blinked at Trowa, but Duo snickered and winked. He thought this idea was quite interesting and was more than willing to help out.

 

Wufei smirked as he went over to Matt and questioned him about 'wanting a family'. Matt blinked up at Wufei, scratching his head. He responded that a family was okay, he supposed. Wufei chuckled softly at Matt and asked him if he had any siblings. Blinking more, Matt answered in the negative. He had been an only child when his parents had died. Wufei smiled gently at Matt and nodded, then asked quietly what he thought of Wufei and the other four pilots.

 

Tilting his head at Wufei, Matt shrugged. They were okay, he supposed. Though they spent an awful lot of time with Shaina, which he didn't like. Wufei chuckled softly, and then leaned closer. He said quietly that they were hoping to adopt Shaina, but would he like to be adopted as well? Staring at Wufei in utter shock, Matt could only open his mouth, and then close it. Wufei was kidding right?

 

Wufei smiled warmly at Matt and nodded before cocking his eyebrow in challenge. Well? "You want...me? Why?" Matt asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. No one wanted him. He was the older boy that nobody wanted. They all wanted the younger kids. Wufei smiled softly, yet sadly. He explained that they knew what it was like to not have family and they also liked him. They also had noticed he had a special connection with Shaina and didn't want that to end. Still not believing they wanted him for himself, Matt shrugged. It was much easier to understand they just wanted him for Shaina's peace of mind. "Sure."

 

Wufei's grin widened and warmed considerably more as he reached out and ruffled Matt's hair. "Then we shall work to adopt you," he stated with a smile. "Hope you can handle five fathers." He winked.

 

"Sure." Matt shrugged, and then went back to picking up his marbles. He'd wait and see what they had in mind.

 

Trowa grinned back at his lover and friend then glanced over as Heero began pushing Shaina on the swing, his defenses crumbling at her pout. "He's going to spoil her," he said with a chuckle.

 

"No, you think?" Duo asked sarcastically, shaking his head as Shaina all but wrapped Heero around her little finger. "He's...gah. That's pathetic!"

 

Trowa smirked. "Yes, but notice that she also listens to him very well. He's good at keeping it fairly equal."

 

"Quite true. He'll make a very wonderful woman...er...I mean father!" Quatre flushed, rubbing his cheeks. He must be really tired to say that!

 

Trowa bit his lip as he tried to stifle his laughter while he hid his face. Heero came over with Shaina, smiling softly, and then cocking an eyebrow at Trowa's laughter. "Is something wrong, aijin?"

 

Snickering, Duo waved his hand at Heero, trying to get his own laughter under control. Quatre blushed a deep red and mumbled that nothing was wrong, before kicking both Duo and Trowa with a growl. Heero cocked his head in confusion as Trowa proceeded to laugh even harder, which meant he got even quieter as he laughed. Growling, Quatre glared at his laughing lover, and then stalked off, muttering to himself about idiot lovers. Duo only fell over laughing harder at this.

 

Heero looked at Quatre in distress, and then glared at the snickering Trowa. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

 

Wiping his eyes, Trowa sighed and smiled up at Heero. "It's ok, Heero. He knows we're just teasing him."

 

"Yeah, don't be so serious." Duo grinned at Heero, patting his back as he finally got himself under control.

 

Heero frowned as he put Shaina down. "But you made him upset," he said quietly, eyes filled with worry.

 

"Heero, it's ok. He'll come back later and everything will be fine," Trowa said warmly as he smiled up at his lover.

 

"I'm going to go find him," Heero said as he shrugged and went to find Quatre.

 

Duo shook his head, smirking. "Heero needs to learn that not everything is done seriously. I'm sure Quatre will help him with that, though."

 

Wufei smirked and came back over to the others. "Help with what? And Shaina, why don't you help Matt clean-up before we take you out for dinner?" he suggested with a smile at Shaina.

 

Trowa smirked and shook his head. "I'm not even touching it," he said as he leaned back and whistled.

 

"K!!!" Shaina bounced over to Matt, colliding with him as she giggled. He rolled his eyes, but helped her clean the marbles up they'd been playing with.

 

"Uh huh. But you want to." Duo smirked, sticking his tongue out at Trowa.

 

Wufei chuckled in slight bemusement as Trowa winked at Duo. He glanced over at the kids and clapped his hands. "All right! Go inside and get ready to go!" he said with a smile.

 

"Come on!!" Shaina grabbed Matt by his arm, pulling him towards the building. He gave a long suffering sigh, following her inside to get ready. Duo snickered at his lover and the kids, shaking his head as he followed.

 

"And they say gay couples are bad influences..." Wufei grumbled as he laced his fingers with his lover and followed the two kids inside with a snickering Trowa behind them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero walked around the building, looking for his blond lover worriedly. "Quatre? Doko?" he called softly, eyes peering around for his lover.

 

"Yes? Oh, hi Heero. Everyone all set to go?" Quatre turned from going over the last of the paperwork. He sat on one of the benches near some trees, smiling at his lover. He patted the seat next to him, not at all upset as he smiled at Heero.

 

Heero smiled hesitantly back as he sat down. "H-hai...I...well I'm not sure. They should be..." He trailed off and looked down, somewhat confused.

 

"Really? That's good." Quatre closed the folder he had been going over, smiling softly at Heero. Seeing the confusion, he reached out to touch Heero's cheek. "Heero? Is something the matter?"

 

"You were upset earlier," Heero mumbled quietly as he looked away slightly. "I was coming to see if you were all right."

 

"Oh...oh!" Quatre smiled, clasping his hand with Heero's. "Thank you, Heero. That means a lot to me. I wasn't really upset, just embarrassed. They were only teasing, after all."

 

Heero looked up, worried. "Are you sure?" He looked down quickly, biting his lip.

 

"Very sure." Quatre smiled, kissing the back of Heero's hand. "I know they weren't being hurtful to me, Heero. It was all in jest. Are you all right? I know you probably haven't been exposed to much teasing, yes?"

 

Sighing softly, Heero shook his head. "Iie, I have been. I just used to never let it bother me. Demo..." He blushed slightly and sighed. "Demo, I don't want anyone hurting you or Trowa..."

 

"Thank you, Heero. That means a lot to me." Quatre impulsively hugged Heero tightly. "But I'm not hurt. I know they were only teasing me. I also know that none of you would ever hurt me, just as we won't hurt you."

 

Heero looked up and smiled softly as he nodded. "I know that too. I just was worried." He looked down, blushing brightly.

 

"That's okay, Heero. Don't be ashamed of being worried. I'm glad you were." Quatre smiled, then reached over and kissed Heero softly. "It means a lot to me to know you care about me that much. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome," Heero answered with a soft smile before kissing his lover back. He sighed as he got up and smiled again. "I think they were getting things ready for dinner tonight. Oh, and why was Wufei talking with Matt?"

 

"Oh that's right, you don't know." Quatre grinned, smiling back at his lover. "Wufei was inquiring with the young man. We were thinking of adopting him as well, especially with the bond he seems to have with Shaina. What do you think?"

 

Heero looked thoughtful as they started walking slowly back to the orphanage. "I think we should if we can," he said slowly as he worked it out in his head. He looked at Quatre for approval on what he said, eyes shadowed.

 

"Really? You don't mind?" Quatre grinned, more than happy at Heero's response. He'd been a bit afraid Heero would be upset at the idea.

 

"We'll see if we can," was all Heero said as he looked ahead and nodded at the other three former pilots as he and Quatre approached.

 

Duo grinned, waving to them. He gave a mock yawn, and then yelped as Quatre poked him with a grin. "Where are the two...never mind..."

 

Shaina came squealing out of the house, glomping onto Heero and nearly throwing them to the ground. Matt followed, rolling his eyes heavenward. Yelping slightly as he laughed, Heero stumbled and steadied himself before swinging Shaina into his arms. He smiled brightly at Shaina as he said, "Ready to go?" He glanced at Matt as well, smiling in welcome. Wufei and Trowa were snickering behind their hands as they watched the two.

 

"Yep!!" Shaina giggled, bouncing in Heero's arms excitedly. It had been a long time since she'd been away from the orphanage. This was going to be fun! Quatre rolled his eyes at Wufei, Trowa and the snickering Duo. He sighed, and then poked all three of them with a slight glare. Matt didn't notice as he smiled shyly at Heero.

 

Wufei yelped and Trowa batted at Quatre's hands as he snickered in amusement. Heero sighed and rolled his eyes at them. "All right, should we go?" he asked as he frowned at the four to 'behave'. Quatre smiled innocently at Heero, affecting an angelic look just before he poked his friends again for good measure. Duo squeaked, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Trowa snagged Quatre's fingers finally and rolled his eyes as Wufei smirked in amusement. Heero sighed heavily and grumbled something in Japanese before leading the way to the car. They were taking the kids to a family restaurant. 'Hopefully it will go well...' he thought as he put Shaina in her car seat.

 

Squirming in her seat, Shaina bounced up and down excitedly. Matt shrugged, and then grinned as Duo picked him up and sat him down on his lap in the backseat, buckling them in. Quatre grinned, winking at the others as he slipped into the front seat.

 

"We'll have to get a bigger car." Wufei heard Heero mumble as he looked over in concern at Matt on Duo's lap.

 

"Don't worry about it, Heero...he's in the back, so it's safe." Trowa said soothingly before getting into the car. Heero frowned as he got in and nodded as Wufei slipped in as well. Starting it up, he drove them to the restaurant. Giggling, Shaina looked around, getting bored. She giggled, opening the bag of jellybeans in the car seat. Taking one, she lopped one at Wufei's head, looking as innocent as could be.

 

"Ack! What hit me?" Wufei asked as he looked around. He frowned as he saw Trowa hiding a smile as he looked down. "Barton? What the heck did you throw at me??" he growled out.

 

"Nothing," Trowa said, looking innocent as a grin teased his lips.

 

Shaina giggled, clapping her hands in glee. Bouncing in her car seat, she pulled out another jellybean. When Wufei wasn't looking, she lopped it at him once more. Duo bit his lip, trying to keep himself from falling over in laughter.

 

"Ack!! Duo you dork!!" Wufei looked over sharply as he heard his lover snicker. He frowned as the thought that his lover's hands were empty crossed his mind and he glanced suspiciously at Trowa again.

 

"What? I didn't do anything!" Duo protested, biting his lip to keep from snickering too much at his lover. Wufei was just so clueless.

 

Giggling more, Shaina pulled out another jellybean, throwing it at Wufei and giggling as the cold piece of candy slid down Wufei's shirt.

 

"Gah!!" Wufei cried out as he wiggled and tried to get the candy from inside his shirt. Trowa was now laughing hysterically and Heero was grinning in amusement.

 

Heero finally looked over his shoulder at Shaina while they were at a stoplight. "Shaina, stop throwing stuff or no dessert," he said sternly.

 

"I'm not throwing anything," Shaina defended herself, hiding the bag of candy where she'd found it and smiling innocently at Heero. This only made Duo and Quatre laugh harder, both wheezing in laughter.

 

"Shaina," Heero said warningly as he cocked an eyebrow at her, a clear sign that he was in charge and she had better listen. Wufei's muttering as he finally got the candy mingled with the laughter in the car. Smiling innocently, the proverbial halo appeared above Shaina's head as she batted her eyes at Heero and smiled sweetly.

 

"Gads, she's female all right," Duo groaned, shaking his head. Matt just blinked. Shaina was telling the truth if you took her literally. She wasn't throwing anything at that moment.

 

"Take the bag, Duo," Heero said as he focused forward and started off towards the restaurant again. "It's under the car seat."

 

Wufei growled and glared at Shaina. "You, little miss, are in trouble."

 

Shaina pouted as Duo did just that, taking the bag of candy from under the car seat. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Adults were so mean! She glared right back at Wufei, unfazed. Wufei smirked as he saw her glare and shook his head as he settled in again. They got to the restaurant and got out, chatting amiably.

 

Pouting, Shaina soon brightened at the sight of the restaurant. She giggled, bouncing as she held her arms out to Heero. Picking her up with a smile, Heero settled her on his hip before grabbing the bag. Wufei smirked as Trowa stretched and said, "Let's eat!"

 

"Yeah!!" Duo bounced, his braid flying behind him. Matt couldn't suppress a giggle as he followed after. Duo winked at him, taking his hand and leading him along.

 

Heero smiled softly as he followed after with Shaina. He felt warm and happy, something he'd not had ever in his life. He just prayed that he wouldn't lose it.

 

TBC

 


End file.
